Cyan Lycan
by ScariiKerii
Summary: Cyan has been thrown into the life of a werewolf, and she's scared to death. She runs away from her home in Texas to end up in La Push, WA. Where she meets the pack, including a certin werewolf that has stolen her heart. Seth/OC. *UNCOMPLETE*
1. Run Away Werewolf

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILGIHT CHARACTERS OR PLOT! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES! I OWN CYAN AND HER STORY ONLY!

Please Review!

* * *

The fire inside me consumed me. The only thought in my mind was anger. It boiled in my heart. A snarl escaped my lips. The flames within me suddenly rose, burning hotter and brighter and bringing pain with them.

I collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. My muscles throbbed as the hurt flowed like poison through my veins. I felt myself shaking and convulsing on my bedroom floor.

The cracking of everyone of my bones echoed and I winced and tryed not to scream.

_What the hell was happening to me?! _I thought. None of this was making sense. Why was I so angry, boiling, burning?

The fire continued to burn unceasingly for several minutes—maybe hours—until it finally ceased, leaving me panting on the ground. I felt strange, like I wasn't even my self. I tried to wipe my forehead but stopped myself after noticing that my arm was covered in a layer of thick fur.

Anger and fear overcame me and then I was no more.

I was swallowed by a black void. My memories disappeared, and I became no more than an animal, a creature. I lost my humanity. I was a wolf, and nothing more.

Nothing more than a very large, silver and black wolf.

All essence of the person I used to be, the human called Cyan, was gone, seemingly forever.

The darkness of an abyss surrounded me.

I awoke in a cold sweat.

_It was just a dream._ I tried to convince myself over, and over in my clouded mind. These dreams of me; no, not me, but a wolf version of myself. The wolf, running against the rain and wind not giving a crap about the rest of the world. The dreams got clearer every night, although they were very strange. Always different, yet they were so much a like. Why? Why had these dream accured at all? Also, why had this 'dream' seemed worse, painful, and smoldering?

The one thing I noticed when I had waken; was that I was—indeed, on the floor. Same as my dream. I lifted my sore limbs from the beige carpet. Crap. I groaned against it, as my muscles convulsed and studdered. I couldn't move. Why? Had I fallen and gotten hurt?

I started to panic, about to scream for my mother, anyone who could help. But my voice died in my throat.

"C-Cyan?" I heard my mother's worried voice from above. I watched her, from the corners of my eyes. She was against the door frame, looking confused and terrified. What was wrong? Did I look hurt, dirty, ugly? Anything?

"Mom?" I whispered, but I couldn't move, still strained.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Help me up, because I can't move," I pleaded, I too, was worried for myself. She hurried over to me, as she grabbed my arms—I blanched. She pulled back slightly, gasping.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" God, her voice wavered. I needed to pull it together. Fast.

"No Mom," I lied. "I'm fine." She believed me, and pulled me so I was on my bed again.

"Why aren't you wear clothes?" she asked. The bed sank in as she sat down by my legs.

"I don't know." _Well here's the thing Mom, last night I got really crazed and transformed into a wolf isn't that just the strangest thing? _

"Oh." She didn't believe that, but she didn't push it.

"Can...you get me some water or something?" Just leave, Mom. _Now. _

"Of course, honey," She patted my leg lightly and left the room.

Over the next few days I planned. I couldn't stay here. My mom wouldn't belive me, no one would. Yet, I _know _what happened, and I know it'll happen again.

So I packed. Packed some clothes that still fit, I had grown considerably, some money I had, and a few bottles of water. I put it all in an over-the shoulder bag. Now all I had to do was figure out how to Change again.

"Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate." I mummbled to myself. This shouldn't be so hard. Come on...

"Dammit! This is never going to work." I pushed my head in my hands. _This isn't working! I'm was a wolf so why can't I be one again? I'm so pathetic. Was it all really a dream? Did I imagin all of it? Was that memory fake?_

Rage flooded me again, and my skin felt like it was caught on fire. This continued on and on and when it stopped I was huffing on my bed. I felt the same strangness that I felt before.

_Yes!_ I did it!

I had completed the Change.

Practice, and another pair of clothes had finally paid off. I could Change in no time at all. Wolf to human anytime I wanted.

I had to run now. Get out. Leave this town. Leave this State. Leave everyone.

My mom would never know. She shouldn't worry anyway, her wolf daughter could handle herself. I _think_.

The note I wrote her will be all she'll know of it. It'll be the last thing she'll hear from me.

Mom,

I'm leaving. Please be safe while I'm gone. Don't go all crazy looking for me. You won't find me. This isn't you're fault, it's mine. I'm not comming back. And you're NOT going to even TRY to look for me. You understand? Good.

Love Forever,

Cyan

Then...I ran.


	2. The Pack

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twi-Characters. Only Cyan.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

I don't recall how long it took me, but I ended up in Washington. I thought the north was supposed to be really frigid. The hot blood was a wolf thing I suppose.

Though, wherever I was, it sure was raining hard. I had found shelter under a pine tree in the middle of a meadow. It was around mid-day as far as I remember, but the charcoal clouds covered the sky and made it seem later. Maybe I was wrong. Time difference here probably. My appendages were stiff and sore, and I hadn't slept well since I left. My eyelids felt massive and I feel into darkness.

I opened my eyes and shot up. _What was that? A howl?_I felt my ears perk on the top of my head and swerve to listen. The howl bayed through the back wood once again and I was suddenly fearful. _What if it came to me? What if it ate me?_

Then I remembered.

_Oh. Right. I was a wolf._I could 'eat' her/him too. I relaxed in my head, but my fur stood on end, ready for a fight. The howls, and sounds of running. got closer. They—if there were a they—were coming. Smells filled my nostrils and I noticed them one moment before I saw there eyes shinning through the threes. One of them—yes, there were more then one—growled slightly. I yelped and jolted back.

Another wolf snarled back, and it turned silent. I heard a slight shifting and a large, black, elevated wolf stepped out of the trees. Directally in my view. I got even more jittery, and I hesitantly took a step back. He took one toward me.

He huffed, a strange sound, like he was trying to communicate. _Sorry Wolfie, I don't converse with your type. _

He turned and walked back to the greenery. The eyes stayed on me. A rustle was heard and I few grunts from the others. A man popped out next, he was tall, and had short, shaggy, black-brown hair that was standing on his head.. He had copper skin, and careful, brown eyes. He was only clad in a pair of battered shorts, with a very muscled body. If I was human, I knew I'd blush.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Like I could talk back, stupid man. I thought for a minute, then huffed. Play the roll.

"We know you're human. Please phase and talk to us." his expression was blank. I couldn't tell if he had perverted ideas with me, like a pedophile, and he'd rape me. Hope not. Didn't need that in my new messed up life.

I ended up nodding my big head and walked back into some trees. No way he'd get to see my Change into a naked fifteen year old. Pervert.

I threw off my shoulder bag, and started the Change. The fire trembled down my spine, throwing tight spasms out along my legs. It only took a second the silent shimmer that made me something else. I threw my heavy paws away from the mossy earth and stretched my back in one long, rolling extention.

I toiled out into the woodland. Half expecting them to have disapeared. But there they were, waiting. Crap.

"Thank you." the man murmured, softly. I just nodded. "What's your name?"

"Cyan." An automatic responce, perhaps I should have lied. Oh well, too late. I glanced at the others, then back at the man.

"My name's Sam." Sam, huh? Cute. His voice was strong and rich, he was at least in his twenties.

"What are you?" I asked, I'd wondered what the heck he was doing around these wolves.

His eyes widened, "Do you not know what you are?" I shook my head.

"Where are you from, Cyan?" his eyes were intense now, wanting to know more.

"T-Texas." I stammered, I shouldn't have. I wasn't afraid....that much.

"That's very far away. How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Okay, I _really _could have lied there. I actually look seventeen if I tried.

"Your young," _F you then,_"yet you ran away."

"I don't care. I'm a beast, I turn into a wolf!" I screeched. "I have anger issues, so I ran away to protect _them_!" My hands curled into fists; my nails digging into my palms making them bleed, but it healed before I could feel it.

"Calm down," there was a commanding sound in his tone that made me flinch, "I understand why you ran away," this time, his voice changed to a husky sensitive sound.

I took deep breathes and controlled my hands that were shaking. "Come with me," he said, "we will see if you can stay with one of us." My eyes widened. The glowing eyes of the other wolves did as well. Sam's gaze settled on me again. "I suggest you phase now, unless you think you can keep up on foot."

I nodded. Even thought I probably _could_ keep up, best I'd Change. I went through the trees, 'phased', and stepped out as a wolf. The large black wolf from before was in the place of where Sam's form was. Was he Sam?

_Come along, Cyan, _I heard Sam's voice echo in my head, but he was a wolf? Wolves can't talk, can they? _That's true, _the voice echoed again,

Normal _wolves can't. But we can hear each other within our Pack. A helpful tool when fighting, hunting, or protecting._

_It's a pain in the as_—_butt when you want to keep some thought to yourself though, _a new voice was heard. I followed it to a russet brown wolf, he had large, black eyes.

_You didn't have to do that, you know. I may be fifteen, but that doesn't mean I don't cuss either. _Sam chuckled a wolf like growl sound coming from his chest, but the russet wolf didn't seem amused. Oh well.

Sam walked through the wolves and the rest of us followed. I stayed close to Sam, though the russet wolf stepped infront of me, and flanked him. I fell back and the others soon got ahead of me too. I didn't complain, but I didn't like this. Sam was the only one I knew, yet I know this is probably the pack line up.

_This town is called La Push, and the Quiluete tribe resides here. The tribe we desend from. _Sam's voice.

_Mmhm... Okay. _The others ran faster gradually, I was still in the back, but I could keep up. We were running through the thicket, and I was surprised I didn't run into anything.

Soon after running for what seemed like seconds, we got to a medium sized brown wooden house. It looked clean, even from a distance. We all stopped, still in the shadows of the trees.

_Phase. _Sam.

_Right,_

I retreated back a little more into the woods and transformed. I grabbed my clothes from my bag, and put them on. I threw my bag back over my shoulder, then followed the way back to the guys.

They were waiting, all of them mainly had on a pair of sweat pants. No shirts. Plus, they were all _ripped. _

"Come on! I smell Emily's cookin'." a taller one said. Sam nodded and motioned me to follow. I did.

All though, I didn't like the thought of just walsting into this Emily's house without premission, but the others seemed to know her. I walked with them.

In the house—just like the outside—was spotless.

All of the guys rushed into where the intoxicating smell came from. My stomach rumbled. When I entered the kitchen I saw the guys leaning and lounging anywhere they saw fit to be. The smell turned out to be pizza. Homemade, too. The ache in my stomach formed knots. How long had it been since I've eaten anything good? Since I left home. _Sigh._

I wasn't sure what to do, so I leaned against the door frame. I glanced around the now cramped kitchen. Filled with huge guys. I spotted Sam, only to see him in the middle of a make-out session with some woman. Emily, probably. There kissing was intense, as if they hadn't seen each other in decades. It made me want to puke, and I turned away. One of the guys noted this, he grimaced as well and winked at me. I flushed, but laughed along with it.

"Come on! We're trying to eat!" he yelled at Sam and Emily. He had half of a pizza slice in his mouth, cheese stringing out. Sam stopped, turned around, and shot daggers at him.

"Shut up." Sam growled. Emily seemed to notice me, as her eyes grew wide with knowing surprise.

"Oh! Whose this?" she asked, turning fully to me. She had satiny copper skin and long, straight, crow-black hair. The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three, red lines, livid in color though they were long healed. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye, another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace.

I turned my gaze to her good eye and tried not to stare. She was small formed, human. Sam stood next to her and he placed his hand on her lower back.

"Her name's Cyan." he answered.

She held out her hand to me, I shook it.

"My name is Emily, nice to meet you." she smiled at me, teeth amazingly white.

I smiled back to the best of my ability at the moment. "You can have some pizza if you want," she offered, "That is, if these _young men _haven't eaten it all already!" she glared accusingly, though she seemed awfly motherly to them, as if scolding them for bad manners.

"Paul!" one of them accused.

"Feh, it's not my fault! Emily just cooks good!" the one closest to me said, Paul was his name.

"Kiss-up." someone muttered, Paul grinned.

"Well I don't mind that you all like my food, but maybe you could share it like the gentlemen that I know you all are." Emily explained, although, all the guys snorted and rolled their eyes. The guy who was next to the pizza boxes, one who I instantly recognized as the russet wolf I had mocked earlier, handed me a slice. I took it, eating the corner of the piece.

Emily turned to me and asked, "So, where are you from?"

"Texas."

Her eyes went wide and as she thought over my answer.

"That's a long way away. How did you end up here?" She asked.

"Ran away." I said. Monotone now, no sense in getting upset over it after it's over.

"She's like us. That's why she ran away." Sam told her.

"Oh." Now she got it, too bad I still didn't. _Sigh..._

I glanced around the room for a moment, then said, "I don't know ya'll's names."

"I'm Paul." _Paul,_ had shaggy hair that stood atop his head, and ears that were slightly pointed. He had a serious expression with a long nose, and a small mouth. He had large pecks, strong biceps, and a slim frame. He had something close to a six-pack, if not an eight.

"I'm Jared." He wasn't looking straight at me, but I could tell he was similar to Paul in most ways. His mouth was wider and you could instantly tell he was more fun loving then Paul over there. He wasn't as built and was slightly shorter.

"Jacob." Mr. Russet said. Ah, Jacob was the smartass' name. Heh. Now, Jacob was _muscled_! He was more fit then even Sam, though he and Paul would have seemed equal. Jacob had a wider nose then them all, more unique. He had full lips and broad cheek-bones. Cutest of them all.

"I'm Embry." He had amazing eyes that I thought I'd get lost in. His dark skin reddened and he gave a kind, shy smile. His hair fell down his head, going only to his chin. One side strapped behind his left ear while the right swung freely. He was lanky, but only a little smaller then Jacob.

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. The person laughed. "Quil." I turned my gaze to him. He was as big as the others, though he was...thicker. Little chubbiness. His hair was so short, almost a buzz.

Quil grinned and winked at me, I felt my face flush. I didn't see why though, he wasn't being a perv.

"Damn—" Jacob cut off mid sentence, I raised my eyebrows at him. _Gonna say it? _"Quil. I knew you were desperate, but going after a fifrteen year old—"

"I was not!" Quil defended, "I was just being friendly, and I have my Claire." he mock-punched Jacob in the shoulder.

"Oh yeah, you're always such a friendly mutt. Oh so loyal, too." Jacob cooed at him, and ruffled his, almost non-existent hair. Quil shrugged him off, rumbling about not touching his hair. Jacob laughed.

I couldn't help but grin as well, it was like one big family. All brothers though. Oh well. I liked it here, I never had a large family. Maybe I would be excepted here.

Sam turned to me and said, "I understand why you ran away and I'm not going to make you go back, but if you stay here you will learn. Learn about what you are, and how you will act in my Pack." I nodded.

"Hey, how about that bonfire tonight?" Jared suddenly spoke up, Sam raised an eyebrow. "She can learn the myths there...along with Quil, Leah, Seth, and Kim."

Sam nodded thoughtfully, "I agree. She can learn the stories and understand it much better."

Jacob interrupted then, "But, you know Bella's going to be there too. And..." Jacob paused, "She has her own..._story_. What if something spills?" He glanced at me worried.

Sam frowned, "Yes. I suppose that's true, but the storeys will tell part of it. She'll learn it all eventually."

This was my time to be angry. I wanted to know it all now! The confusion was antagonizing. Embry rubbed my arm, and I jumped slightly.

"It's ok. Confusing as it is, it'll be worth a wait." He grinned brightly. I sighed and watched as the others spoke more of it.

They all suddenly turned to me, with questioning looks.

"Now then," Sam started, "as for where you'll reside..." He followed gazes over the boys, landing on Embry's form.

"Y-you know I can't Sam. My mom gives me enough hassel for sneaking out everynight." Embry had a slight blush as he explained, I did too. Sam moved to Jared, I followed the eyes.

Sam's eyes passed over Quil, but just shook his head and moved back to Jared.

"As of now I'm living with Kim small apartment. No room in such a cramped area—" Jared excused, but the others moaned, cutting his explanation. Wonder why.

Pauls turn, but Sam answered for him. "I _know _you can't handle feeding someone else. You eat enough for five people." The others had snide chuckles against their brother. Paul only rolled his eyes.

Jacob looked up as Sam turned on him. Sam spoke to him, "I'm sure Billy wouldn't mind keeping up with her and you. He's had two daughters before. She can sleep on the couch if needed." He glanced at me to make sure, I agreed. Jacob opened his mouth to protest, then thought better and shut it.

"Can't disobey the Alpha." Quil sang and patted Jacob on the back.

"Shut up." Jacob grumbled.

"There are two more in the pack besides them." Sam told me.

"Seth...oh. _Leah._Ugh, is Leah really coming? She said she'd just _think about it_."

"Jacob, Leah can do whatever she wants. I don't control her."

"Anymore..." Jacob mumbled under his breathe.

"What did you say?" Sam growled rather loudly, and I inched back slightly.

"Nothing." Jacob replied as he stared off to the window. Sam puffed out a large breathe and turned away from him. Woah.

An ominous aura surrounded us all and the air was thick. The little scwabble between the two sent the rest of them into silence.

"Is L-Leah what we are, too?" I whispered.

"Yes." Sam squelched. "Jacob. Go take Cyan to your house, let her meet Billy. She'll go with him and Sue on the way to the bonfire while you get Bella."

Jacob didn't answer, just walked out of the room, as he grabbed me by my arm roughly. I followed faster. He headed out the door and to, what I guessed to be, his car. I walked to the passenger seat and hoped in. He climbed into the drivers side.

"I drive kinda fast. Do you get car sick, kid?"

"No," I said. "and don't call me kid. Name's Cyan. Cy-an. Easy. Even just Cy if you want." Jacob snorted and drove off.

When we reached his house, _It doesn't look like Emily's at all_, ran through my head. It was red and had a barn like feeling to it. I half expected to see a cow or two.

No, nevermind. If there was a cow, Jake would have already _eaten _it.

We got out of his car and Jacob headed up the ramp to his house. He opened the door and ducked in. "Hey, Dad." Jacob called through the tiny house.

"Hey, Jake." I heard someone say. Jacob nodded his head and silently told me to keep with him. We walked into a small living room where the couches took up most of the room. I saw a man roll into the living room. Yes roll. He was in a wheelchair.

Billy had long black hair and wrinkles across his face. He looked to be in his fifties. He noticed me and gave Jake a confused look. He looked at me and sighed. As he retold the story, it seemed like the millionth time.

Billy looked utterly shocked. "So..." he didn't finish.

I interrupted. "Call me Cyan Black." Billy laughed, but Jacob moaned.

I nodded at him. "Hey, it's not like it can be helped. I'm _all alone_ and you're the only family I can have. Jake you're the _only _cousin I have now." I grinned, teasing Jake was _fun._

"Oh shut up. You're not my cousin." He growled. I backed off.

"Jake...Come on be nice to your new cousin." Billy joked. Jake narrowed his eyes on his father, my uncle.

Billy just laughed.

"For now, Cyan, you'll have to sleep on the couch. That fine with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." I answered. He rolled off into the kitchen.

I went and sat my bag on the couch. Jake just stood, watching me.

I turned to him. "_What_?" I snarled.

"Nothing. Just don't embarrass me from now on." he had a _very_ bitter voice. Okay. What's _his issue_. I _know_ I couldn't have pissed him off that much. I've only known him about three hours.

"Don't worry." I faced the wall behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. I turned my head to face him, though he wasn't looking back. "You're cousin will stay out of your life, but I, Cyan Remus, will do what _I_ want." I walked away, but paused. "Where's the bathroom? I need to take a bath."

"Down the hall, first door on the right." I followed and went in the small bathroom, with such big guys, this house wasn't accurate.

I closed _and_ locked the door. I was pretty sure Jake wouldn't peak. Though, I had only known him for a few hours. I started the water when I remembered, these were the only clothes I owned. _Ugh..._

I shut off the water and went back to Jake. He sat watching whatever it was on the crappy fuzz on a small T.V. He turned his head back at me, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I need clothes. Do you have a T-shirt, or something? Something I can wear. Until my clothes get washed..."

"Y-yeah. Maybe. Go get in the shower. I'll leave the clothes in front of the door." he said slowly.

"Okay." I muttered as I headed back to the bathroom. I started the water, locked the door, and stripped. I stepped into the shower and washed away _days _of filth. It felt _so _good to be clean!

After I had dried off; and placed a towel around my head, and hair, I quickly covered myself. I unlocked the door and stuck my head out. No one to see. I saw a patch of clothes on the floor below. I grabbed them and shut the door.

I had to exam the clothes, they consisted of a large grey shirt, with a La Push Reservation logo on the front. The shirt smelled a little rank, but I sprayed it with some air freshener, (Yes air freshener, that's all that was in the bathroom.) It wasn't too big. It'd work.

As for the pants... There were two options I could choose. 1, A pair of over sized navy blue sweats, and 2, a pair of boxer that fit well.

Bad thing about number 1: they were over seized and slipped off easily, so they weren't convenient, I so wouldn't be able to walk correctly.

Bad thing about number 2, well, they're _boxers_! I'd be walking around in boxers! Plus, they're _Jacob's_ old boxers. They'd been...on him. _Ew..._

So...the smart choice would be the boxers, but the shallow choice is the pants.

I chose the boxers.

Even though they were...boxers. They'd make okay shorts until I got better stuff. I really couldn't go to school like this. Barely go outside like this, even, but I'd have to live.

They were red with black thin stripes. With the grey shirt they sorta matched. Oh well.


	3. The Bonfire

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twi-Characters. Only Cyan.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

I went to the bonfire with Billy and Sue.

Sue was really nice, and she had a great motherly feeling. I knew she'd be around alot too. She was good friends with Billy.

Jake had gone to pick up some girl named Bella. He seemed pretty happy about it too. Maybe she was his girlfriend.

As we pulled up to the bonfire everyone seemed to be having a good ole' fun time. Embry had jumped up and wrapped me in a one-armed hug, and Quil slapped me a high five and a kiss on the cheek that made me blush.

"Hey, hun. Nice boxers, and Jake said _I'd _hit you up."

I blushed furiously. "I had no other clothes, thank you!"

He and Embry laughed together.

Emily smiled at me as I sat against a low ridged rock, and Sam nodded in my direction and went back to his conversation with Jared.

Paul sat closer to the fire then the others. Though I knew he didn't need the heat.

There were three people here I didn't recognize. One was a smaller boy, though not by much, I guessed to be Seth. He was cute, and I supposed he was around my age. He reminded me of a younger version of Jake, but Seth had a boy like glee that I had yet to see on Jacob's face. Jacob seemed even more like Sam.

There were two other girls as well. One was very beautiful, with olive skin, and silky hair. She wasn't watching anything. Keeping her gaze on the fire, never once looking up.

The other, was plain to say the least. She sat close to Jared, really leaning on him. So she must be Kim. While the other should be Leah.

Kim seemed nice, and a little shy. She had a wide face, mostly cheekbones, and eyes too small to balance them out. Her nose and mouth were both too broad for traditional beauty. Her flat black hair was thin and wispy in the wind.

I heard Jake come up before I could see him. He had a girl with him who aslo seemed plain. Bella, as I recalled, had long, wavy, chestnut hair. Her face was even and looked natural. She was amazingly pale, she stood out way too much with all of us. She wore heavy clothes and a leather jacket, which was when I figured she must have been human. Jake didn't have a totall "I'm her boyfriend, back off!" kind of stance, but he did have a hand around hers.

"Hey, vampire girl!" Embry greeted her loudly. Vampire? Maybe she was obsessed with 'vampires' or something. It was common.

Also to add, Embry's amazing enthusiasm made me frown.

Quil had jumped up and given her a high five and a peck as well. Emily squeezed her hand as she sat on the stone by her and Sam. Great, now I was in the emo corner all alone. _Sigh... _

Paul had continued to tease her, mostly about keeping the bloodsucker stench downwind, whatever that meant.

Billy's wheelchair was stationed at what seemed the natural head on the circle, a quite brittle old man, was Quil's ancient, white-haired grandfather, Old Quil. Sue had had a chair on his other side; Leah and, who I guessed to be her brother, by her. Sue was clearly human, though by the way Billy and Old Quil spoke around her, and also Bella, showed they all knew the little secret.

I wondered what was wrong with Leah. Her lovely face betrayed no emotion, but she never looked away from the flames. Looking at the prefection of Leah's features, I couldn't help but compare them to Emily's ruined face. I knew Emily was beautiful once before and I thought about the reasons she never looked to Sam, or Emily.

"Are you gonna finish that hot dog?" Paul asked Jacob, his eyes locked on the last remnant of the huge meal the guys had consumed.

Jacob leaned back against Bella's knees and toyed with the hot dog he had spitted on a straightened wire hanger; the flames of the bonfire licked along it's blistered skin. He heaved a sigh and patted his stomach. Still slim and flat, though he'd eaten over ten hot dogs. Not to mention the super-sized bag of chips or the two-liter bottle of root beer.

Not that I was any better. I ate as much as I could, thank God for Emily.

"I guess," Jake said slowly. "I'm so full I'm about to puke, but I _think _I can force it down. I won't enjoy it at all, though." He sighed again sadly.

Paul, who had eated just as much as Jacob, glowered and his hands balled up into fists.

"Sheesh," Jacob laughed. "Kidding, Paul. Here."

He flipped the homemade skewer across the circle. Heading straight for sand, but Paul caught it neatly without difficulty.

"Thanks, man," Paul said, already over his fit.

I laughed silently as I listened to the rest of my new 'family'.

Kim was nodding off now against Jared's chest, his arms around her. I bet it was really warm there, to her, anyway.

"It's getting late," I hear Bella murmur to Jake.

"Don't start _that _yet," Jacob whispered back, though we all heard them. "The best part is coming."

"What's the best part? You swallowing an entire cow whole?"

Jacob chuckled his low, throaty laugh. "No. That's the finale. We didn't meet just to eat through a week's worth of food. This is technically a council meeting. It's Quil's first time, and he hasn't heard the stories yet. We'll he's _heard_ them, but this will be the first time he knows they're true. That tends to make a guy pay closer attention. Kim, Seth, Leah, and Cyan are all first timers, too."

I saw Bella's eyes flash to me, then back to Jacob. "Stories?"

Jake scooted back beside her, and he put his arm over her shoulder, then spoke even lower into her ear.

"The histories we always thought were legends," he said. "The stories of how we came to be. The first is that story of the spirit warriors."

It was almost as if Jacob's soft whisper was the introduction. The atmosphere changed aburpty around the low burning fire. Paul and Embry sat up straighter. Jared nudged Kim and then pulled her gently upright.

Emily produced a spiral-bound notebook and a pen, looking like a student about to write notes for a lecture. Sam twisted just slightly beside her, so that he was facing the same direction as Old Quil, who was on his other side.

Leah, her face still a beautiful mask, closed her eyes. She wasn't tired, but as if to help her concentration, she preformed this. Her brother, who had yet to even introduce himself to me, leaned in toward the elders eagerly.

I, myself, scooted closer to everyone.

The fire crackled, sending another explosion of sparks glittered up against the night.

Billy cleared his throat, and, with no more introduction than his son's whisper, began telling the story in his rich, deep voice. The words poured out with precision as if he knew them by heart, but also with feeling and a subtle rhythm.

Billy spoke how Quileutes were a small people, and they are still one today. That there was magic in our blood and it wasn't always the shape-shifting, and first we were spirit warriors.

The way he spoke the _we_made me smile, even though I was not a pure blood Quileute, I was a shape-shifter, and I had ancestors who were these spirit warriors. That magic blood flowed through me, too.

Emily's pen sprinted across the sheets of paper as she tried to keep up with him.

Billy continues the story, one of Kaheleha a chief. As well as other tribes, the Hohs and Makahs. The last spirit chief, Taha Aki, known for wisdom and a man of peace.

"But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content." A low hiss rang around the fire, but I was too into the story to tell who had made the sound. Billy continued on.

He tells the story of how the Quileutes came to be werewolves. They were originally spirit warriors, able to leave their bodies to defend their tribe, but when the last great chief, Taha Aki, merged his spirit with that of a wolf after Utlapa, a traitorous warrior, stole his body, the werewolves were created. They discovered that as long as a warrior chose to continue changing into his wolf form he would not age.

"So that's why Sam is all black," Quil muttered under his breath, grinning. "Black heart, black fur.

"And your chocolate fur represents what?" Sam whispered back to Quil. "How _sweet_ you are?"

As Billy's tale ends, Old Quil begins the tale of the third wife's sacrifice. Taha Aki saw his third wife as his true mate and gave up his wolf form so that he could grow old with her. After he had grown old, women in the neighboring Makah tribe began to disappear. The Makahs suspected the Quileutes because of their magic, so Taha Aki charged his eldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, to find the culprit. Taha Wi took five other wolves with him to search the mountains, but sent half the pack home when the trail they followed led them too far north. Tahi Wi and his two brothers never returned. Taha Aki went to the chief of the Makahs in mourning, and enmity between the tribes ceased. A year later, the disappearances started again. The wolves agreed to help the Makahs, and this time they found a male cold one feeding from a maiden. Only one wolf survived the attack, Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taha Aki's third wife. The cold one was hard as stone, fast, and deadly, and Yaha Uta lost his two brothers in the fight. He brought the Cold One's corpse back to the village for the elders to see. The corpse tried to reassemble itself, so they set fire to it and separated the ashes into small bags, one of which Billy still possesses. The Cold One's mate came to the village seeking revenge and killed the last wolf protector, Yaha Uta, as well as many of the tribe. Taha Aki turned into a wolf again in order to fight her, but he was old and she was too strong. The third wife saw his struggle and stabbed herself in front of the Cold Woman to distract her with her blood. The third wife died, but thanks to her sacrifice, Taha Aki was able to destroy the female. Afterwards, Taha Aki stayed with the body of his wife for one day, as a wolf, then and then ran to the forest and never returned. Over time, the warriors only changed into wolves if Cold Ones came to the area. As long as there were only one or two, the pack stayed small.

Old Quil tells of the coming of the Cold Ones and the pact made with Ephraim Black, saying that the number of wolves is greater due to their being more Cold Ones around than ever before.

All was silent for a long moment. The living descendants of magic and legend stared at one another across the fire. All but one.

"Burden," he scoffed in a low voice. "I think it's cool." Quil's full lower lip pouted out a little bit.

Across the dying fire, Seth, his eyes wide with adulation for the fraternity of tribal protectors, nodded his agreement.

Billy chuckled, low and long, and the magic seemed to fade into the glowing embers. Suddenly, it was just a circle of friends again. Jared flicked a small stone at Quil, and everyone laughed when it made him jump. Low conversation murmured around us, teasing and casual.

"Do you understand now?" I heard Sam ask. He was looking at me. Everyone seemed to want to listen intently to my reaction.

"Yeah, I guess. We're...spirit warriors? Shape-shifters? Werewolves?"

"Yes, sort of." he answered.

"Then yeah. I'm glad I get it now." I smiled and Quil grinned.

"It's cool, huh?" He asked, so animated.

"Yeah. I'm a werewolf, isn't it amazing!?" I laughed.

Soon enough Kim feel asleep again in Jared's arms, and by Jake, Bella was asleep too.

"I'm gonna go on and take her back to the leeches." he said. Everyone agreed as Jacob picked Bella up bridal-style, as if she weighed nothing. He walked slowly back to the Rabbit and headed off into the night.

Sam and Emily drove me home, well, Jacob's home. I couldn't believe I was considering it my own home now. I thanked them and jumped out.

When I walked in I realized I was alone. Billy wasn't back yet and Jacob was still dropping off Bella.

I plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. It was fuzzy and most of the channels were sports. I need to find a better hobby then watching T.V.

Around midnight Billy came back. Sue rolled him up and left to go to her own home.

"Hey," I greeted him and got up to see if he needed pushing.

"I'm fine, I can move myself." I dropped my hands and stood infront of him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to ask me something?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I didn't even know what was going on with me. I was just suddenly a wolf in my bedroom, then I passed out and my mom had to help me to my bed." I explained.

Billy thought it over for a few minutes, and I jumped back and forth on my heels.

"Your mother didn't say anything about being a werewolf?"

"No."

"Do you think she knows anything about it?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't, or I'd think she'd tell me." I replied.

"What about your father?"

"Gone."

"Dead...?" he asked hesitantly.

"No. Just gone, not around."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Maybe he was the one with werewolf genes. You must have gotten them from somewhere." he pondered.

I shrugged. "Maybe, I'm not sure though. I don't remember him, and my mom never mentioned him being Quileute. I didn't even know what that was until...today. Wow. I've learned alot today." I suddenly felt weak and slumped on the couch.

"I know it's alot to take in," Billy said sympathetically. "It'll get easier, and I bet it was your father. He must have the genes."

I just nodded.

"I'm gonna head off to bed. Gotta get up tomorrow. See you."

"Yeah."

Billy rolled his wheelchair off into the hallway. I heard the door shut and I layed fully on the couch.

I couldn't sleep. It was around one when Jacob came home. He jumped when I said hi. I laughed.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Your television sucks, you know that?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you home so late? You and Bella have some _fun_?" I wriggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"I wish. But, no. She has a leech for a boyfriend."

"Leech? Like hes overprotective?" I asked.

His eyebrow furrowed. "Were you not paying attention all night? Leeches, Cold Ones, _Vampires_."

"Vampires? What? You mean they're _real_?"

"Yeah, and Bella's little _boyfriend _is one of 'em," he stated grufly.

"Does he — like, suck her blood?" I asked. I hadn't noticed any bite marks on her.

"No. If he did she'd be _dead _or one of _them_."

"Oh."

"Look, I'm gonna go to sleep. If you have any more questions ask when I'm not so tired, 'kay?"

"Kay." I agreed as Jake headed off to his room.

I snuggled down and listened to the rain on the roof until I drifted off.


	4. Imprint

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twi-Characters. Only Cyan.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

"Wake-up, kid!" I heard a loud, annoying voice that seemed far off.

"Why?" I whined. It was too early to awake. Even if it was...later then whatever was in my internal-clock.

"Sam wants you to come to an early pack meeting to teach you the ropes," I felt a bundle of cloth hit my face. I sat up and looked through the new clothes confused.

"Emily gave you some of her old clothes, now you don't have to wear old boxers." he added.

I snorted. "Aww. And I was so fond of those things, too."

"Sure, sure. Come on." he grumbled. He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a big bag of Doritoes.

I sighed and headed to the bathroom and changed. I looked around until I found a brush in the back of a cabinet, and tried to comb through the unruly knots of my hair. I made myself slightly presentable and strolled out of the room.

Jake was still eating a handfull. He didn't even wait as he walked out of the house and into his Rabbit.

I rushed out, grabbing my shoulder-bag, and jumped in before he even drove away without little-ole-me.

"Why don't we just Change? I mean if we're having a pack meeting..." I trailed off.

"We're going to the beach to talk first. Well phase and head to the woods for the werewolf deal."

We got there around five minutes later, we didn't talk much.

Trudging bare-foot on the hot sand, Jake and I met with the pack around a driftwood clump.

They welcomed us and I plopped down by Embry. He grinned at me and I beamed.

"Alright. Now that we're all here we'll get started." Sam announced.

"We're not all here. Seth and Leah aren't." Jacob spoke up.

"Yes we are." someone said coming up to the group. Seth almost skipping with happiness, while Leah was sulking and walking as slow as possible behind her brother. Polar opposites even through their symilar blood.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Glad you showed up."

"Liar." Leah muttered. Sam said nothing.

But, when Seth and I exchanged looks I instantly got lost in his eyes. I felt like I was his now, though my mind was clouded I still had some common since. I knew there was no way that had just happened. I wanted to run to him and hug and kiss him and make everything else go away.

I shook the thoughts out and tried to look at the situation normally.

He was just sort of staring at me with this odd expression on his face. He looked like someone had just ran over his dog, and then popped a genie out of a bottle and wished it back alive again.

His mouth was hanging open and it looked like he was about to start drooling. He still reminded me of a younger Jacob, he was a tall, gangly-limbed boy, with a naked chest that reminded me of a swimmers physique. He had short cut-offs and no shoes.

Leah looked quizically at her little brother, following his gaze to me. I watched through the corner of my eye as Sam instantly do the same.

"_No_. No! You did so _not _just imprint, Seth!" she screeched. Seth didn't acknowledge his sister, just stared at me. That is, until Leah so abruptly stepped in front of him, cutting off both our views.

"Woah." I heard Embry mutter. I instantly felt bad, I had liked Embry, maybe there was hope he did, too. But, I was Seth's now, somehow.

"What's wrong?" Seth said, trying to get past Leah's wall. Did he just know I had regret? I shoved the thoughts away, for Seth's sake.

"N-nothing." I answered.

"You're damn right nothing!" Leah snarled at me standing firm. I shot up from my seat, ready to punch her little nose in on that pretty face. Embry shot up too, and wrapped his arms around my waist, stopping me.

I growled. "Let go, Embry!"

"No way." he tightened his grip.

Sam stood in front of us now, "Seth, Leah, back off," his voice took on that double-tone, and Leah stepped back. Seth didn't move. "Cyan, calm down." I relaxed unwillingly. Embry's hold lessened.

"Now, sit down all of you."

I took my seat by Em again, he didn't move his arm from my waist. As if he new that when he did I'd pounce. I noticed Seth narrow his eyes on his arm.

Leah had an antagonized expression as she sat by me. This was too close. I didn't even know her and I basically hated her.

Embry had the right idea, as he moved me to be sitting on the other side of him. Away from Leah, but all the further away from Seth.

"Now," Sam started, "since things have changed..." Leah gave a hearty laugh, but Sam brushed it off.

"So... Seth and Cyan just imprinted? On each other?" Paul asked.

"Is that even possible?" Jared asked.

"You know about this as well as I do." Sam answered.

"W-what's imprinting?" I stuttered.

"You can't figure it out? You just experienced it." Jacob stated.

I felt like I was all Seth's. I wanted to do anything to make him happy, and I felt happy being close to him. Yet I wanted to be closer. I wanted to be near him, touching him, being with him in everyway. I couldn't explain these feelings, but I knew that if anything, Seth and I were bonded.

"I think I understand, but this whole thing is sorta new."

Sam nodded. "Well, we'll make sure you learn about it."

"Right. So, what are we here to talk about anyway?" I questioned.

"Just some introductions if needed. If none are needed indeed, then we shall phase." Jesus, what was with his vocabulary? He'd have to work on that, just because he's all Alpha doesn't mean he has to speak like one.

The guys headed to the wooded area to the back of the beach. Leah stayed behind and then went to the nearby forest to the right. I followed her.

She gave me the cold shoulder the whole way, and we separated to strip and Change. I felt the fire through my veins; and suddenly I was a new creature, and was hyperaware of my suroundings

And also aware of an audience.

_Self-absorbed, pompous, little, stupid—_

_Shut it, Leah. Come this way. _Sam ordered.

I ran to catch up with Sam and the others, but Leah didn't care for being outrun. She was fast, prancing—no,_ flying_, past me. She snickered as I attempted to beat her. It was pathetic.

_Cyan, Leah, give it a rest._

Neither of us slowed.

Sam growled, but let it go.

The pack was gathered east of First Beach, in the thicker foliage.

Sam as the head, though he was the only one I could tell who he was, just by his dark fur.

_Woah. _Someone thought, and I got an image of...me?

That made me self-conscious. What was there to _woah _about?

_Absolutely nothing. _Leah thought as she entered the circle, a light grey wolf. She went to stand by a sandy-brown one. Seth?

_Y-yeah. _He said nervously, then walked to stand by me. I instantly felt better, but Leah hissed.

_Geez, Leah. You're so overprotective. _That voice, Jacob. I followed it to the russet colored wolf again.

_My little brother just imprinted! How can he? _She bawled.

_He can't control imprinting, Leah. You know that. _Sam told her.

_I bet you know all about _that, _Sam. _She sneered.

I didn't understand, but I also didn't want to push it.

_Jared, Sam and Quil have imprinted. Now Cyan and Seth. _Embry stated, I think I was the only one who noticed his strain over my name.

_Meaning there are two more imprints and they're both in the pack. _Sam said.

_That's never happened though. Usually the imprint is human. Emily, Kim, and Claire all are. _Jared interviened.

_Yeah, the only way that'd happen again is if Leah imprinted on either Paul, Embry or Jacob. _Seth snickered.

_No way! _All three yelled.

Leah growled. _As if I'd imprint on one of _you. _Paul can't handle any relationship, and Jacob's to wrapped up in that leech-lover. Embry doesn't even have a father, it's no wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend._

_'Doesn't have a father?' _I wondered, but no one answered me, it was dead quiet in the minds. Whatever that had meant it must be bad.

_I don't know who my father is. It's no big deal._Embry whispered.

_Hey, if it makes you feel any better...I don't know my dad either. _

He barked a laugh. _Thanks? I feel so much better. _

_I have that effect on people._

_Oh joy. Looks like you have some completion, Seth. _Leah sat on her haunches and her snickering echoed through my mind.

Seth growled at his sister, but made no comment.

_But, _Jared was confused. _the legends were only there as males, only males as the spirit warriors. And, if that's true, the warriors weren't meant to imprint on each other. What happened with Cyan and Seth, wasn't supposted to happen at all._

Sam thought it over for a long time. _The genes have seemed to have changed. The fact that even Leah had phased at all was a mystery, and Cyan is no exception._

_Cyan was in Texas when she transformed, right? Then how come we didn't get a new voice in our heads? Like Leah or Seth when they phased. _

_We we'ren't aware of Cyan at all when she Changed,_

_But, we we'ren't aware of any of the others either. _

Their words were going back and forth, and it was hard to keep up with there conversation.

_I get the feeling that I'm so left out and I'm no more then five feet away from them. _I sneered. Seth coughed a laugh.

_Look, _I told them. _maybe it was that way because I'm only half Quileute._

_H-half Quileute?_ Jared asked.

_Well that's what Billy believes. I told him how my mom never told me about it, and the fact that I don't know my own dad. He said that my dad has to have the genes then. _

_No, that can't be true. _Embry shook his big head. _I'm technically half Quileute, too. My mom's from the Makah rez. _

_Well then hell! I guess I'm one big question mark, huh? I already knew I was different and this just takes the cake. If it's no huge issue can you leave you're unanswerable questions to yourselves so I don't feel like a science experiment?_

Everyone seemed shocked by my outburst, not expected.

Sam sighed. _Cyan's right. Let's let it be. _

I swished my tail back and forth on the forest floor absent mindedly.

_Where are Collin and Brady? _Jared suddenly asked.

_At there homes I suppose. I didn't ask them to come today. _Sam answered.

_Who are Collin and Brady? _I perplexed.

_They are they newest editions. Phased soon before you showed up. There the youngest as well. Only thirteen. _

_Thirteen? Why so young?_

_There may be some...rough vampires around the area, and those increase of vamps make for an increase of us._

_V-vampires? More? Here? _

_Yes._

_Are they like...good? Like Bella's group? _

_No._

Oh well he just got right to the point didn't he? He doesn't seem a bit worried about a _vampire _around. No it's just a vampire, an evil, bloodsucking, super-strong, super-fast, and did I mention bloodsucking? Oh but, it's all good. No big deal at all.

Sam chuckled. _Cyan, we were _made _to kill them. _You _were made to kill them. Of course I'm not worried._

I sighed. _Fine. Whatever._

_They don't seem so bad once you kill it. I mean you know how strong we are, right? 'Cause we're way stronger then most people. _Paul gloated.

_Well what if you weren't that strong before you were a werewolf? Then what? I'm just as strong as a normal human. _

_How do you know? You've been on the run since you've Changed. I'm sure you haven't wrestled with anyone to prove it. _

_I don't wrestle at all. Period. I never had to, I was always small and weak. No one really picked on me._

_Then lets wrestle. Right now. Come and get me, hun. _Paul growled playfully, his haunches now up in the air, and his front low. His tail swung free and high, he looked ready to pounce.

I couldn't help but giggle, but as a wolf the sound came out in yelps and coughs.

The laughed didn't stop him though, he sprang.

His front paws landed on my back, and the added pressure sent me down. Paul nipped and snarled while I struggled to get up. I was more afraid of his canines then anything. .

I growled and whimpered through the play fight. Snapping anytime his muzzle got close enough, and I made his nose bleed after a couple of hits. He jumped back and shook his head. The blood probably overwhelming his sense of smell.

I took this advantage and shot up. I darted at him, but I wasn't heavy enough to get him on the ground. Only able to push him away. I tried to grab hold of his neck, but his head was turning and always snapping to close for comfort.

_Enough, _Sam ordered. I backed away from Paul. Seth whined and went over to me, sniffing around for any injures.

_I'm fine, _I reassured him, but he kept checking and nuzzling me every five seconds.

_What the hell, Paul? She got your nose, and you didn't give her a _scratch_? _Jared asked, utterly shocked.

_Shut up! _Paul growled. _I wasn't _really _trying to hurt her..._

Sam sighed. _That was uncalled for, Paul. Though, I am glad she got a scratch at least. _

Paul just rolled his eyes while whipping at his nose with his paw.

_Look, it seems like everybody understands. Jacob, Cyan, and I'll take shift for now. Jared, Paul, and Leah will take the next shift tonight, Quil, Embry, and Seth'll take the last. Alright?_

Everyone agreed. Quil, Jared, Paul, Embry, Leah, and Seth all headed out, saying their goodbyes, and headed home.

Seth stayed a little longer, not wanting to leave me. Not that I wanted him to go either. He nuzzled me one last time and ran off to follow his sister.

_Why do we have to have shifts? And, shifts for what? _I asked

_We have to patrol for leeches. _Sam answered. _So we run the border, sniffing for any new signs of them._

_I don't know what they smell like though, _

_Oh don't worry. _Jake sneered sarcastically. _Once the smell hits you you'll know. _

_Alright. _

_Cyan catch up with Jake and run the line with him for a while, until you understand and can do it on your own. _Sam ordered.

I dug my nails into the dirt and pushed myself faster, huffing the air through my lungs.


	5. Stop Calling Me 'Kid!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twi-Characters. Only Cyan.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

"Shh!" I laughed. "You're gonna wake Jake."

Seth had been over the last few days, we always found something to do. I could get used to this whole imprinting thing.

"But," Seth denied trying to get keep his voice down. "you really—"

_Riiiinnngg_

I jumped as the shrill ringing of the telephone sounded. I ran to the phone trying to answer it before Jake woke up, but a large hand had it before me.

"Hello?" Jacob asked sleepily. He still had bed-head, and his clothes really lacked, him only clad in a pair of boxers.

"Bella," Wow, he was usually very happy to hear from her. "Yeah! School's already been out, so come right over!" He grinned into the phone. Oh? Surprise visit from Bella? Fun, fun.

Jake hung the phone back up and turned to me.

"Bella's coming?" I asked.

"Yeah," he paused. "Hey, Seth!" Seth?

"Yeah?"

"Can you take Cyan over to your house? For a while, til I call?"

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"I want to be alone with Bella, alright?" he hissed at me.

"Alone," I wriggled my eyebrows. "Gonna have some _fun_?"

"I'm just gonna try to tell her how I feel."

"Aw, how sweet."

"Shut up, she still has that bloodsucker you know." he frowned.

"Yeah, but hopefully she'll fall for you. Happily ever after in this mythical world?" I laughed, but he wasn't amused. I need to work with him.

"There's no happily ever after with werewolves and vampires," he said sullenly. Depressed much?

"Fine, fine," I sighed. "Seth, lets go."

Seth and I made our way to his house, I hoped Jake would be okay.

"Hey there," Billy greeted as Seth and I strolled through the door way.

"Hi, Billy." I grinned, Billy was sitting by Mrs. Clearwater's sofa, and a man in a police uniform was in the recliner.

"Someone in trouble?" I asked.

Billy glanced at the man, "Nah, this is Charlie Swan. He lives down in forks."

"Swan? Bella Swan's father?"

"Yup, that's me." Charlie confirmed.

I nodded. "Jacob talks about Bella all the time, just so happens she's gonna be hangin' around at Billy's in a few."

Billy smirked, "So, Jake kicked you two out, huh?"

"Yes! He's so mean Billy! You should ground him for being mean to his favorite cousin."

He laughed. "If I could I would, hun. But, Jake's a high-wire. No punishment for him."

"Well," I looked to Charlie. "I'm sure you can arrest him, he is with your daughter. All alone..."

He just chuckled and shook his head.

"So, you're Jake's cousin. Cyan right?" he asked, Sue was just coming into the room with a couple of drinks.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Mom said it'd be good for me to come vistit Uncle Billy and Cousin Jake. Just so happens I meet Jake's whole gang."

"Bunch of big guys, all of them. Huge, over six feet tall, and they keep growing to! You should see the way they eat."

I laughed, "Oh trust me, I have." I nudged Seth playfully. He rolled his eyes and headed off to another room.

"Fine then!" I yelled to him, he didn't acknowledge it though.

"Guess he doesn't like you guys," I told them.

"Seth just wanted to be alone with you." Sue beamed. It was easier, this double meanings between all of us. Even without Charlie knowing. I wonder what'd he'd do if he knew his daughter's boyfriend and his family were vampires, and her friends were werewolves. Bet that'd send him into shock.

"Sure, sure," I followed the way to Seth's room.

His room reminded me of Jake's. Small because of the bigger size of the boy, even smaller with me in there. But, there was enough room to walk around in. His room was pretty bare though, no posters, no magizines of naked women—or none that I can _see_.

"Does every guy room look like this?" I asked.

"No probably not, why?" Seth asked.

"It's so...bare."

"Oh," He looked around his own room, then shrugged. "I just don't see the point in a lot of unneeded things."

"Wow, I guess so." I walked over and sat on his bed. His comforter was blue, and the two pillows had no covers.

Seth came and sat by me.

"So..."

"Yeah. Um, why did you come here again?"

"When I phased, I was so scared. When my mom found me I was alone and naked on my floor and I was sore all over. I bet she thought I was raped or something." Seth growled slightly at this.

"But, after I calmed down, and was able to phase on my own. I ran away. Just ran, and I ended up here."

"You're mom's probably really worried." he said.

"Well, yeah. But, would you rather me go home now? You want me to leave?" I dreaded the answer. It certainly sounded like he wanted me to go. Had I been to forward? No, we never even kissed. Maybe he just thought I was annoying, a lot of people did. I bet he regrets our imprinting.

"No! Of _course_ not. I'm glad your here, Cy. I'm just thinking of your mom here."

Oh thank god.

"Oh, well I'm glad I came here. If I didn't I'd never have met you." I smiled.

An awkward conversation, at least it ended easily

* * *

"Well, hello to you too, Lover boy." I sang as Jake walked through the front door.

He rolled his eyes. "Your little remarks are gonna get old soon you know, then you'll turn into Leah."

I grimaced. "Thanks, now I have to go die."

"Where's Billy?" he asked.

"Still at the Clearwater's"

"Seth didn't follow you back?"

"Sue made dinner."

"You didn't stay?"

"Oh, _no_! I had to come back here and let you tell me all the _juicy _details." I giggled as his expression turned into confusion.

"I kissed her." Jacob had a large grin on his face, proud.

"Woo! What'd she do?"

His smile slipped off his face, his brow furrowed and he rolled his eyes.

"She punched me."

"Uh, are you okay?"

"I didn't even feel a thing. If she hadn't started jumping around I would have never known. She ended up breaking her hand."

I had to burst out laughing, soon though, Jake did, too.

"Her leech was pretty pissed though. Threatened to break my jaw if I did it again."

I snorted. "Good going, Jake. Make him have even more reason to kill you."

"Hey, what can I say, I'm in love and I'm not gonna give up without a fight." he shrugged.

"That's sweet, want me to make dinner?" I asked.

"Of course."

I laughed and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey, kid," Jacob called. "Charlie called, invited us to Bella's graduation. You wanna come?"

"What else do I have to do?" I asked. "And I told you to stop calling me kid!"

"I don't feel like calling you Cyan," he whined. "it's just not _you_."

"Oh so 'kid' works?"

"Better then Cyan."

"Fine, fine. Let's go."

Jake had to lift Billy into the front seat, but he didn't seem to mind. I guess Billy was light as a feather to the massive boy.

The truck was really small now that I have to be in the car with Jacob. Billy was pretty normal for a man his age, and when I was with his and Sue it was easy being in the middle.

But, Jacob was alot bigger. I was pretty much squished in between the two. Billy seemed used to the issue, and Jake had to deal with everything being smaller then him.

As soon as we entered the gymnasium I stood in the very back, while Billy and Jake headed off to find Charlie. They didn't have to wait long. All three of them watched and waited as the names were called, I only half-listened.

"Alice Cullen." called an old woman who was calling the names.

Alice Cullen, one of the vampires I'd seen the pack think about when I was informed of the coven living right in Forks.

She was oddly beautiful, even for a bloodsucker. She grazed across the stage with so much grace, her small, pixie like body almost floating. Even her pixie hair—a short, cropped, and spikey doo—made her look all the more amazing.

Though, her stench could be smelt from the very far back of the Gym. Sweet—yet still antagnizing. Yeah, I was sure I'd know a vamp stench from anywhere now.

"Edward Cullen." Mind-reader. I wonder if he could read my mind right now even if he could read everyone's mind in the whole room, so on and so forth.

If he was reading my mind at this moment, I only wished I had a sign of it. A twinge, spark, anything to alert me to his act, but I felt nothing. Doesn't mean I wasn't weary, though.

The list continued, took forever, too. How many kids were there? Was Swan that far away?

"Isabella Swan." _Finally! _

Bella rose from her seat and walked across the stage to wait for the line to shorten. Jacob pulled Charlie from his seat and roared applause's and shouting. Bella had an embarrassed smile on her face.

Soon enough, all the students were throwing there yellow hats in the hair, shouting and cheering. Happy to be done with the long high school years.

"Come on," Jake murmured, "let's go."

"Go? You're not going to congradulate Bella?"

He smirked. "Nah, we're gonna crash her little party."

"Party?"

"Just come on." he ordered as he rolled Billy out of the Gym. I followed wearily, taking one last look back. I noticed Bella and Edward, his face extremely pale—more then usual—and Bella's anxious gaze.

I ran to Jacob and Billy.


	6. Into The Lion's Den

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twi-Characters. Only Cyan.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

After a little chat with Sam, Jake had somehow convinced Embry, Quil, and me to go with him to the Cullen house.

The fucking _Cullen _house! A house filled with seven _vampires_, and a whole grade or two of _humans_.

"Damn," we all quietly muttered as we saw the outside of said house.

Lights had been placed on the roads, telling the guests where to go. Since this was the middle of nowhere.

Floor to ceiling glass windows were placed on the whole north-west side, and the inside was clearly visable. Neon lights that glared annoyingly, and much-to-loud music screeched from the contents.

"Well," Jake sighed. "Into the lion's den we go."

Embry and Quil instantly flanked Jake as we headed up the stairs. Apparently I was appointed rear. I inched closer to Embry subconsciously.

Em opened the door and Jake walked closer in. People were everywhere, dancing and chatting. All the more _eating _snacks the hosts had prepared. Too bad they may become the snacks for their party innkeepers.

"Hey, Bella!"

Jacob's deep voice caught a lull in the music and Bella had looked up to the sound of her name.

She made a face.

Embry's trembling hand still held the door, his body half-turned to run for it.

Jacob was waving still, calmer then all of us, though his nose was wrinkled in disgust.

Bella waved back, then again as she turned around and started scanning the crowds.

Jake caught up to her, his hand on her shoulder pulling her to the kitchen.

"Friendly reception," he noted.

She pulled her arm free and scowled at him. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"You invited me, remember?"

"In case my right hook was too subtle for you, let me translate: that was me _un_iviting you."

"Don't be a poor sport. I brought you a graduation gift and everything."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Take it back to the store, Jake. I've got to do something..."

He stepped closer. "I can't take it back. I didn't get it from the store—I made it myself. Took a really long time, too."

Bella leaned around him again, still searching for something.

"Oh, c'mon, Bell. Don't pretend like I'm not here!"

"I'm not. Look, Jake, I've got a lot on my mind right now."

Jacob suddenly put grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Could I please have just a few seconds of your undivided attention, Miss Swan?"

She jerked away. "Keep your hands to yourself, Jacob," she hissed.

"Sorry!" he said at once, holding his hands up in surrender. "I really am sorry. About the other day, I mean, too. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. It was wrong, I guess...well, I guess I deluded myself into think you wanted me to."

"Deluded—what a perfect description!"

"Be nice. You could accept my apology, you know."

"Fine. Apology accepted. Now, if you'll just excuse me for a moment..."

"Okay," he mumbled. his voice so different from before. He was staring at the floor, hiding his eyes. His lower lip jutted out just a little bit.

"I guess you'd rather be with your_ real _friends," he said in the same defeated tone. "I get it."

Bella groaned. "Aw, Jake, you know that's not fair."

"Do I?"

"You_ should_," she leaned in trying to look him in the eye, but he looked right over her head.

"Jake?"

He refused to look at her.

"Hey, you said you made me something, right?" she asked. "Was that just talk? Where's my present?" Her attempt at fake enthusiasm was pathetic. Jake rolled his eyes and grimaced at her.

She held her hands out. "I'm waiting."

"Right," he grumbled sarcastically. But he also reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small bag of loose-woven, multi-colored fabric. It was tied shut with leather drawstrings. He set it on her palm.

"Hey, that's pretty, Jake. Thanks!"

He sighed. "The presents _inside_, Bella."

"Oh."

She had trouble with the strings. Jake sighed again and took it from her, sliding the ties open with one easy tug of the right cord. She held her hand up for it, but he turned it bag upside down and shook something silver into her hand. Metal links clinked quietly against the silver.

"I didn't make the bracelet," he admitted. "Just the charm."

I glanced around Quil to get a closer look. Fastened to one of the links of the silver bracelet was a tiny wooden carving. It was amazing with all the detail involved in the little figurine—the miniature wolf was utterly realistic.

"It's beautiful," Bella whispered. "You _made_ this? How?"

He shrugged. "It's something Billy taught me. He's better at it then I am."

"That's hard to believe," She murmured, turning the tiny wolf around in her fingers.

"Do you really like it?"

"Yes! It's unbelievable, Jake"

He smiled at first, happily at first, but then the expression soured. "Well, I figured that maybe it would make you remember me once in a while. You know how it is, out of sight out of mind."

"Here, help me put it on." she held out her left wrist, since the right had a brace around it. He fastened the catch easily, though it looked too delicate for his big fingers to manage.

"You'll wear it?" he asked.

"Of course, I will."

He grinned at her, and she returned it for a moment. Then she shot her gaze back through the rooms.

"Why're you so distracted?" Jacob wondered.

"It's nothing," she obviously lied. "Thanks for the present, really. I love it."

"Bella?" His brows pulled together, throwing his eyes deep into their shadow. "Something's going on, isn't it?"

"Jake, I...no, there's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, you suck at lying. You should tell me what's going on. We want to know these things," he said, slipping into the plural at the end.

Oh sure, I bet we all wanna know what's going on in the minds of the vampires.

"Jacob, I will tell you. Just let me figure out what's happening, okay? I need to talk to Alice."

"The psychic saw something?" he asked.

"Yes, just when you showed up."

"Is this about the bloodsucker in your room?" he murmured, pitching his voice below the thrum of the music.

"It's related," she admitted.

He waited for minute, processing everything. "You know something you're not telling me... something_ big_."

"Yes."

Jacob stares at her for one short moment, and then turned to look at us, all awkward and uncomfortable. Really, I was fine. The fact that vampire were around sort of edged me, but if they were going to attack why wouldn't they have already?

After looking at Jake's face for a minute, Quil and Embry instantly moved to flank him closer, boxing Bella in. I was still behind them, yet I could hear everything.

"Now. Explain," Jacob demanded.

"Jacob, I don't know everything."

"What you _do_ know, then?"

All three of them crossed their arms across their chests at exactly the same time. I ended up snorting as I tried to cover my laugh.

"Alice!" Bella squeaked.

Alice suddenly appeared, skipping to Bella's side.

Jacob, Quil, and Embry all leaned back as she approached. She put her arm around Bella's waist.

"I need to talk to you," she murmured into her ear.

"Er, Jake, I'll see you later..." she mumbled, trying to ease around us.

Jacob threw his long arm out to block their way, bracing his hand against the wall. "Hey, not so fast."

Alice stared up at him—their size differences immense—eyes wide and incredulous. "Excuse me?"

"Tell us what's going on," he demanded in a growl.

Another vampire appeared quite literally out of nowhere. His was suddenly on the other side of Jake's arm, his expression terrifying.

Jacob slowly pulled his arm back. It seemed like the best move, going with the assumption that he wanted to keep that arm.

"We have a right to know," he muttered, still glaring at Alice.

The other vamp—I guessed to be Jasper, by the way he reacted to Alice—stepped between them. Em, and Quil braced themselves.

"Hey, hey," Bella said, adding a slightly hysterical chuckle. "This is a party, remember?"

Nobody paid any attention to her, hell I was to afraid to say anything. Not even one of my witty comments. Jacob glared at Alice while Jasper glowered at Jacob. Alice's face was suddenly thoughtful.

"It's okay, Jasper. He actually has a point."

Jasper stayed in the same position.

"What did you see, Alice?" Bella asked.

She stared at Jacob for one second, and then turned to her.

"The decision's been made."

"You're not going to Seattle?"

"No."

Bella's face went cold pale. "They're coming here," she chocked out.

Everyone of the Quileute boy's hands were trembling.

"Yes."

"To Forks," she whispered.

"Yes."

"For?"

Alice nodded. "One carried your red shirt."

"We can't let them come that far. There aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper spoke up suddenly.

"I know," Alice said. "But it doesn't matter where we stop them. There still won't be enough of us to stop them, and some of them will come here to search."

"No!" Bella whispered. "I have to go, I have to get away from here,"

"That won't help. It's not like we're dealing with a tracker. They'll still come looking here first."

"Then I have to go meet them! If they find what they're looking for, maybe they'll go away and not hurt anyone else!"

"Bella!" Alice protested.

"Hold it," Jacob ordered in a low, force full voice. "_What _is coming?"

Alice turned her icy gaze to him. "Our kind. Lots of them."

"Why?"

"For Bella. That's all we know."

"There are too many for you?" he asked.

Jasper bridled. "We have our advantages, dog. It will be an even fight."

"No," Jacob said, and a strange, fierce half-smile spread across his face. "It wont be _even_."

"Excellent!" Alice hissed.

Alice's expression was alive with exultation, all the despair wiped clean from her perfect features.

She grinned at Jacob, and he grinned back.

"Everything just disappeared of course," she told him in a smug voice. "That's inconvenient, but, all things considered, I'll take it."

"We'll have to coordinate," Jacob said. "It wont be easy for us. Still, this is our job more than yours."

"I wouldn't go that far, but we need the help. We aren't going to be picky."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Bella interrupted them.

Alice was on her toes, Jacob leaning down toward her, both of their faces lit up with excitement, both of there noses wrinkled against the smell. They looked at Bella patiently.

"Coordinate?" she repeated through her teeth.

"You didn't honestly think you were going to keep us out of this?" Jacob asked.

"You _are_ staying out of this!"

"Your psychic doesn't think so."

"Alice—tell them no!" she insisted. "They'll get killed!"

I flinched, but Jacob, Quil, and Embry all laughed out loud.

"Bella," Alice said. "seperatly we all could get killed. Together—"

"It'll be no problem," Jacob finished her sentence. Quil laughed again.

"How many?" Quil asked eagerly.

"No!" Bella shouted.

"It changes—twenty-one today, but the numbers are going down."

"Why?" Jacob asked, curious.

"Long story," Alice said, suddenly looking around the room. "And this isn't the place for it."

"Later tonight?" Jacob pushed.

"Yes," Jasper answered him. "We were already planning a...strategic meeting. If you're going to fight with us, you'll need some instructions."

The guys made faces at the thought.

"No!" Bella moaned.

"This will be odd," Jasper said thoughtfully. "I never considered working together. This has to be a first."

"No doubt about that," Jacob agreed. He was in a hurry now. "We've got to go back to Sam. What's time?"

"What's too late for you?"

All three rolled their eyes. "What time?" Jacob repeated.

"Three o'clock?"

"Where?"

"About ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station. Come at it from the west and you'll be able to follow our scent in."

"We'll be there."

The guys turned to leave.

"Wait, Jake!" Bella called. "_Please! _Don't do this!"

He paused, turning back to grin at her. I watched and Quil and Em headed impatiently for the door. "Don't be ridiculous, Bells. You're giving me a much better gift then the one I gave you."'

"No!" She shouted, but the electric guitar drounded her out. Jake and I hurried to catch up to the guys, and were soon leaving the forest along with the Cullen house.

It felt like major déjà vu as Jake, Quil, and Em replayed the whole incident again.

_Why was I there, again? _I asked. _I know the guys where there for muscle influence, right? Was I supposed to just stand there and listen?  
_

_No, _Jacob insisted. _You were there to make sure no vamps came up from behind. _

I growled at him. _I was there to make sure you guys didn't get attacked and that _I _would?_

I heard all of them mentally sigh.

_Just shut up, _Leah snarled. _We don't care whether you die, or run away._

Sam wouldn't hear it. _Leah! We do care, and we are not going to let you get hurt, Cyan. _

A low whimper sounded and I watched as Seth's large, sandy-brown body stand next to me.

_So? Are we gonna watch the leeches fight? _Paul asked.

_I think it would be good for us to watch them. _Sam told him.

_Are you gonna make Collin and Brady come? _Quil wondered.

He nodded. _Collin's mom is getting more suspicious, I'll have to talk to her soon. Brady said he'd have no problem coming out. _

_Collin's mom? _I asked.

_Like Embry, Collin's mom doesn't know their son's are werewolves. They have to sneak out every night, or at least, Embry does. Collin gets a break because he's not completly old enough to fight vampires just yet._

_Oh, _I nodded my head.

_Meet back here at two. _Sam ordered. _We'll head to the meeting place with the Cullens then._

Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Leah headed out instantly. Paul, Em, and Quil all wanted to get some good sleep before then. Leah had already slept, but she grumbled about 'girl issues'—which I _knew _was a lie.

_Let's go then, kid. _Jake said as he hopped up from his haunches and started walking towards Billy's.

_Cyan, _Seth called quietly.

_Yeah?_

_You mind me staying over there til two? _

_I don't. Jake? _I asked.

_I don't care. Just don't bug me. _Jacob muttered.

_Wouldn't _dream_ of it. _


	7. Instruction

Soon enough, it was 2am, time for vampire-werewolf _training. _Never thought something like that could exist.

Seth and I had a hard time staying up for the wait, especially sense we just snuggled on the couch; watching some old movie of the Black's horrible T.V.

We relized it was 2 when Jake came out of his room in only cutoffs and a leather cable tied around his ankle. He went in Billy's room—either to make sure he was asleep, or if he wasn't, to tell him we were going.

He came back out, and we headed into the woods outside the house. Seth and Jake almost imedently started taking off their pants, and I ran to get to another spot to phase. I could swear I heard their soft chuckles.

I made sure no one was around, then stripped behind a tree. I stuffed my clothes in my bag, and let the smoldering fire consume me. I felt the air ripple around me and I was no longer human.

_Finally,_ Paul's voice grumbled.

_It's 2am, don't complain. _I shot back.

_She's right, Paul, _Sam said. _Cyan, meet Collin and Brady. Collin, Brady, meet Cyan._

_Oh yeah, so nice to meet you. Mind to mind and all._

They just snickered.

We ran to meet up with the others, then headed off into the mountains.

_Damn, _Collin—or maybe Brady—cursed in awe, as we approached the bloodsuckers.

There were six vamps in the clearing. I recognized Alice and Jasper from the party. The others were equally beautiful.

One was a top-model type. She had long golden hair, and her style—even casual—seemed to be something a celebrity would wear around town.

She had her hand around the biggest bloodsucker's. He was huge, and strong from his muscles that were visable through his almost see-through t-shirt. He had dark, short hair.

The two others off to the side-lines were ovbiously the oldest. The mom and dad figures. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. They barely looked thirty, yet Mrs. Cullen basically oozed maternal juice.

Jake introduced them by name. _Rosalie's the blond, Emmett's the big one by her. Alice is the tiny one over there, and Jasper's the one by her. Carlisle and Esme are the older ones by the trees. _

_Are Edward and Bella comming? _Seth asked.

Jake shrugged his massive shoulders. _I'm pretty sure Edward will, not to sure about Bella, though. _

Just after Jacob had said that, Edward and Bella appeared from the trees.

_I stand corrected. _

Bella clambered off Edward's back, clearly she had come her that way. Her hair was everywhere in a messy disarray.

"Prepare yourselves—they've been holding out on us." Edward murmured to the others, staring directly at us.

"What do you mean?" Alice demanded. She hadn't seen us yet?

"Shh," he cautioned.

The Cullen's informal circle suddenly widened out into a loose line with Jasper and Emmett at the spear point.

"_Damn_," Emmett muttered under his breath, sounding alot like Collin/Brady. "Did you ever see anything like it?"

Esme and Rosalie exchanged a wide-eyed glance.

_What gives? _I asked. _They seem shocked._

_They were never informed of our numbers. _Sam answered, almost smugly.

Carlisle took a deliberate step forward. Not a fighting stance, a reassuring one.

"Welcome," he greeted us.

_Thank you. _Sam thought.

Edward repeated this to the others, I remembered he could read all of our minds.

_Creeps, _Paul complained.

_We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control. _Again, Edward translated.

"That is more than enough," Carlisle answered. "My son Jasper"— he gestured to where Jasper stood, tense and ready—"has experience in this area. He will teach us how to fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

_They're speaking as if those vamps are any different than they are. _Leah sneered.

_The Cullens don't drink human blood, that's something different. _Seth defended them.

Sam ignored them and 'thought' to Edward. _They are different from you?_

Carlisle nodded. "They are all very new—only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you—it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves."

Quil's muzzle stretched over his teeth into a menacing grin. _Ten! Should be fun._

Embry grumbled an enthusiastic agreement, but I had no idea why. What was so _fun _about fighting incredibly strong, newly made vampires?

Sam spoke to them, also having a slight giddiness in his voice. _We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary._

Carlisle smiled. "We'll see how it plays out."

_Do you know when and how they'll arrive? _Sam asked.

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."

_Thank you for the information. We will watch._

Sam lowered to the ground, going in a line. Sam, then Jacob, to Jared. On until everyone of us were lying against the cold forest, watching.

Jasper took a step forward, into the empty space between us. He threw a glance at Edward, who nodded, and then Jasper turned his back to us. He sighed, clearly uncomfortable.

"Carlisle's right." Jasper spoke only to them, trying hard to ignore the audience behind him. "They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?"

Emmett stepped out of line with a huge smile.

Jasper backed toward the north end of the opening between us and our allied enimes. He waved Emmett forward.

"Okay, Emmett first. He's the best example of a new born atteck."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "I'll _try_ not to break anything."

Jasper grinned. "What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett."

Jasper backed up a few more paces, his body tensing.

"Okay, Emmett—try to catch me."

Jasper moved so fast it took me a minute to catch up. Emmett charged at him like a bear, grinning while he snarled. Emmett was impossible quick for a monster his size, but he was nothing compared to Jasper. Jasper seemed to have no more substance than a ghost—any time it seemed Emmett's big hands had him for sure, Emmett's fingers captured nothing but air. Everyone of the wolves was watching a different view of the brawl, I was the only one not intent on watching every detail. Then Emmett froze.

Jasper had him from behind, his teeth an inch from his throat.

Emmett cussed.

_What the fuck? _Leah asked in awe.

_Did you see how the big one didn't touch him once? _

_If the newborns are anything like that we will have to be on top guard._

_Watch closer next time._

"Again," Emmett insisted, his smiles gone.

"It's my turn," Edward protested.

"In a minute." Jasper grinned, stepping back. "I want to show Bella something first."

Jacob tensed, he didn't want Bella involved with this.

But, Jasper didn't wave Bella closer. It was Alice.

"I know you worry about her," he explained to her as she danced blithely into the ring. "I want to show you why that's not necessary."

Jasper sank into a low crouch facing her. Alice stood motionlessly, looking like as tiny as a doll after Emmett, smiling to herself, Jasper shifted forward, then slinked to her left.

Alice closed her eyes, and Jasper stalked closer.

Jasper sprang, and suddenly he was on the other side of Alice. She didn't appear to have moved.

_Look closer, _Embry told me. _She _is _moving._

I watched Alice more carefully now.

She _was _moving. She took a small step forward at the exact second Jasper's body flew through the spot she'd just been standing. She took another step, while Jasper's grasping hands whistled past where her waist had been.

Jasper closed in, and Alice began moving faster. It looked like she was dancing—spiraling and twisting and curling in on herself. Jasper was her partner, lunging, reaching through her graceful patterns, never touching her. Finally Alice laughed.

Out of nowhere she was perched on Jasper's back, her lips on his neck.

"Gotcha," she said, and kissed his throat.

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "You truly are one frightening little monster.

_Ew, bloodsucker PDA. _Leah grimaced.

_Are they even being serious? _Paul was getting doubtful.

_Alice and Jasper are...together. I don't think he'd really hurt her just for show. _I told him.

_They're durable. _Jacob grumbled.

_They were fast! The newborns will be like that, too. _Seth muttered.

Edward spoke up. "My turn."

Edward closed in on Jasper, Jacob told us this fight would be more even then the rest. Jasper had the century of experience to guide him, and he tried to go on instinct alone as much as he could, but his thoughts always gave him away a fraction of a second before he acted. Edward was slightly faster, but the moves Jasper used were unfamiliar to him. Every time they came at each other neither was able to gain an advantage.

Eventually, Carlisle cleared his throat.

Jasper laughed, and took a step back. Edward straightened up and grinned at him.

"Back to work," Jasper drawled. "We'll call it a draw."

Everyone took turns, Carlisle, then Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett again. Jasper had slowed down and gave more instruction.

"You see what I'm doing here?" he would ask. "Yes, just like that." he encouraged. "Concentrate on the sides. Don't forget where their target will be. Keep moving."

Jasper turned towards us for the first time, his expression uncomfortable again. "We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again."

_Yes, we'll be here. _Sam aka: Edward, answered.

_I think it will be helpful to be familiar with your scents_—_so we don't make mistakes later. If you could be still, it will be easier for us. _

Edward sighed and turned to his family to translate.

"Certainly," Carlisle said to Sam. "Whatever you need."

_Ugh, their gonna smell horrible. _Quil complained.

_Take in the scent anyway. _Sam ordered.

The deep black of the night was just begining to fade—the sun brightening the clouds, though it hadn't cleared in the horizon yet, far away on the other side of the moutains. As we appeaoached a small, shimering seemed to surround the vampires. Reflecting in the morning dawn.

Sam was in the lead, of course. The rest of us followed. Quil and Embry were flanking Jacob and their tense stature was evident. Seth wasn't anymore comfortable, and anyone could tell Leah didn't want her brother anywhere near these vampires.

Sam approached Carlisle, where he stood in the front, the pack right on his tail. Jasper stiffened, but Emmett, on the other side of Carlisle, was grinning and relaxed.

Sam sniffed at Carlisle, wincing slightly as he did. Then moved on to Jasper. The stench was not what I expected. I had gotten a small amount of the smell when I encountered their house, but it was clouded over by sweaty humans. Now, it was just us and them. No barriers, full on hit.

Leah's hackles on the back of her neck were raised in distaste, and Seth, who stood by me, seemed unfocused. A low whine broke through his control when Sam's advance left him isolated between Carlisle and Jasper.

I noticed Bella's eyes turn to Jacob. His redish-brown fur was shaggy and was a little matted. His stance was casual, not un prepared, just exuding nonchalance. He noticed Bella's gaze after 'hearing' that I did and looked up at her.

She stared back, having some emotion clouding her eyes.

Jacob's wolf muzzle fell open, pulling back over his teeth. His tongue lolled out the side in a wolfy grin.

She giggled.

_What the hell is she laughing at?_Leah asked, disgusted.

_Jacob's a huge flirt. _I told her.

Jacob ignored us, and his grinned widened over her laugh. He left his place in line, ignoring the eye of us in the pack as they followed him. He trotted right past Edward and Alice to stand not two feet away from Bella.

_Too close, bloodsucker? _Jacob asked. Gaze flickering to Edward.

Edward stood motionless, a statue, his eyes still focused on Bella's face.

Jacob crouched down on his front legs and dropped his head so that his face was no higher than hers, measuring her responce as much as Edward's.

"Jacob?" she breathed.

Jacob's answer consisted of a rumble deep in his chest that sounded like a chuckle.

She reached her hand out and touched the side of his face.

_Jake what are you thinking man, her leech is right there! _Embry asked in utter shock.

Jake didn't answer, he was almost _purring_ at Bella's attention. I mentally rolled my eyes along with Leah.

As Bella got closer and continued petting our dear little Jacob, she seemed to have no idea of what he planned. Without warning, Jacob suddenly licked her face from chin to chair line.

"Ew! Gross, Jake!" she complained, jumping back and smacking him. He dodged out of the way, and threw into a coughing grumble that was obviously laughter.

She whipped her face with her sleave, unable to stop laughing along.

It was at this point where everyone was watching them, the Cullens and us. The vamps had perplexed and somewhat disgusted expressions. Sam was very unhappy, almost ordering Jacob to stop in his head. Some guys, like Paul and Jared, figured Jake must indeed care for her alot to be risking it this much.

Sam and the others started backing away now, not taking their eyes off the Cullens. I followed quietly behind Seth. Soon we disappeared behind the forest. Quil and Embry hesitated by the trees, watching Jacob, worried.

_Come on, dude! _Quil pressed.

_Yeah, lets just go. You'll see her tomorrow. _

_I'm _fine, _guys. _Jacob tried to reassure them. It didn't work.

Em and Quil ran to catch up with Sam, but we stopped. Waiting for Jacob.

Jacob starting talking with Edward, but before I could make it out, he was running into the forest. I thought he was coming toward us, that is, until he phased into a human, and ran right back.

_Dumbass, _Leah growled.

_You can go home, _Sam told us. _I can wait here for Jacob. _

_I'll go tell Emily that you'll be late. _Jared offered.

_She's probably asleep already, but if you still offer, leave her a note or something incase. _

Jared nodded his head and bounded off to Emily's house.

_I want to stay, _Embry told him.

_Me too, _Quil joined.

_Suit yourselves, but don't complain when your parents yell at you. _

_Seth, come on, we're going home. _Leah ordered, already headed that way.

He looked to me. _Your sister, don't look at me. _I told him.

_I don't want to go, _he said, I wasn't sure if that was ment for me or Leah, but she took it as her.

_Mom'll get worried if you don't go home. _she snarled.

_Mom'd know I would be with Cyan. Unless you tell her otherwise. Which _will _worry her to death. Would you really do that to her, Lee?_

A flash of concern hit her eyes, then it was instantly gone.

_Cyan's my imprint, Lee. No matter what you say or do, that's not gonna change. Okay?_

Leah thought over it. Her thoughts hit something that had to do with Sam, but she didn't linger on that. Her baby brother imprinted and she couldn't stop that.

She walked away, knowing Seth wont follow.

By now, Paul had already gone, and Sam, Em, and Quil were laying on the forest floor waiting for Jacob.

_You didn't have to_—

_No, it was about time I stood up to Leah. She can't keep bashing you forever. _

I just nodded.

_Wanna go hang at Billy's? _he asked.

I shrugged. _Might as well. _

We raced the way to Billy's and chose to phase and lay out on the porch.

* * *

**AN: I figured this chapter was long enough, and I'll show a Cyan/Seth moment in the next chapter while their on the porch (and maybe the beach?). They need one.**

**Any ideas anyone?**

**Yes, Leah is a bitch in my story. I LOVE Leah to death, but the story called for it. I'm thinking she and Cyan will turn out to be great friends. (good idea?)**

**Please Review!**


	8. First Kiss

"Do you miss your mom alot?" Seth asked suddenly.

I paused. "What?" I breathed.

"Your mom. Do you miss her?"

I paused again. "Of course I miss my mom. I still don't think she could have handled me though. I wasn't...I wasn't the same daughter she raised."

His eyes were sympathetic. He and I were sitting on the front porch of Billy's house. Seth was sitting by the railing, legs dangling over the side, I was laying on the metal ramp Billy used, one of Jake's old jackets under my head as a pillow. Seth tried to tell me I could use his lap, but I'd already had the jacket. I regretted that now.

"I get that, but I don't think I _could_ have left my mom after something like that."

"But, you had people to help you, Sam, Jake, Em, Quil..." I trailed off the long list of wolves.

"My dad had just died though. Like...twenty minutes before I phased." Seth's eyes got a far off look and he stared at the forest on the edge of the Black's house.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I didn't mean to—"

"No. It's okay. I think you should know. Being my imprint and all."

I just nodded. "I have family and friends back home." I told him. "An older brother and sister in their thirties. My mom and dad, they're divorced, family on either side, all close. They loved me, I know that. And I know that even if I told them I would be fine, that they shouldn't look for me, that they would. I don't want to burden them, but I had to leave. I was never the type to want to runaway, it just wasn't me, and they know that, too."

"Do you want to tell them you're fine?" he asked.

"If I could, without them coming to get me, yes. I don't want to leave. Y'all are my family now, too."

Seth smiled at this. "We think of you as family, too."

I smiled back. "I wish it could be my family and the pack all together."

"Yeah, then you'd be able to stay with me forever,"

I laughed out loud, but I noticed Seth had a confused, hurt expression. "Oh, Seth. I wasn't laughing at you! I was just thinking that I'll be with you forever anyway. I don't plan on leaving."

His features turned serious. "I think you should see your family again, Cy. They'll think your...dead," he winced over that word.

I thought it over for a minute. "Maybe, but I don't want to leave forever. If I go, I'm not sure I'll be able to come back."

"Wouldn't it be better to tell your mom about being a werewolf? Maybe she'd talk about your dad, too."

"I don't know how she'd react. Do you know how much it would suck if I told her and she thought I was mental?" I asked.

"Show her."

I just sighed, giving up on this conversation. "Can we just drop this? I'll handle it when it gets closer."

He nodded. "Sorry."

His hurt expression was back, I instantly stood and went to sit by him. My head came to rest on his shoulder. I felt him tense for a second then relax and layed his head on mine.

"It's okay." I muttered.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a long time. I wasn't sure how long, and I even dozed off a few times. I'm sure Seth did too, because every time his head sagged over mine, it would wake me up.

"Want to go to the beach tomorrow? I think the guys are going Cliff Diving" Seth asked suddenly.

"Cliff Diving? I don't think so, I'll go to the beach, but no diving. Come over whenever you're ready, and wake me up. There's no way I'm gonna be able to get up tomorrow without some help." I said, giggling at the end.

"I love your laugh." he told me.

I quickly jerked my head to look at him. He was totally serious. I felt the heat rise on my face and I looked away.

"T-thanks, I guess," I muttered.

His warm hand grasped my shoulder and motioned for me to turn back. I did.

Seth grinned at me and leaned forward. "And, I love your eyes."

"My eyes?" I asked in confusion. "They're just brown."

He shook his head, the longer locks of his black hair spinning with it. "No, they're not _just brown_, they're chocolate, the best kind of dark chocolate."

My blush hadn't gone away yet, and it certainly wasn't going anytime soon.

"Chocolate? Never heard that before."

"I try."

I grinned. "I love your eyes, too."

His mouth turned up in a smirk. "I get that alot."

I rolled my eyes. "I bet."

"I should go now, I bet mom's still up waiting."

"Your pouting," I told him.

"I don't _want _to go."

"I don't _want _you to go, but if you worry your mom you won't be able to come back. So get your furry ass home."

Seth showed his white teeth as we stood, I couldn't help but grin back.

"I thought you wanted my 'furry ass' with you."

"You're _stalling_," I sang.

"And?"

I tried pushing him off the porch. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He laughed at my attempt. "Seesh, _okay_, I'll go."

"I'll see you later." I reminded him.

"Yeah, be ready to wake up early."

I sighed. "Early doesn't count if you come back at ten in the morning."

"Aw. Okay, I probably won't come back around then anyway."

I nodded and gave an awkward wave.

I watched as his face suddenly got closer and I felt something warm on my lips.

He just..._kissed _me.

_Oh my god. _

My fingers traced the warmth left behind and I was sure I was still blushing.

"Woah..." My first kiss...

* * *

**AN**: **Sorry that was so short! It's hard to update with school, and home things to deal with. I'll update again as soon as possible!**

**Please Review!**


	9. Over The Edge

I didn't have to wait for Seth to come over to the Black's to wake me up. I somehow managed to get up on my own, and for whatever reason, I wasn't tired at all.

Jacob happened to inform me of the conversation he and Edward had. I wasn't gonig to be fighting with the vampires at all. I would be staying back on the rez with Collin and Brady.

"Why was I there for the training then?!" I had asked him.

"Because you may need to know some stuff incase...incase the vamps get close to home."

Seth would be with Bella, watching her and keeping an eye on everything. Keeping her safe, the whole reason we were working this way. All for some human that Jake doesn't even have a chance with. Stupid, _stupid _boy...

Seth called around noon to tell me, and Jake, that the guys would be meeting at Emily's and then we'd head to First Beach.

* * *

Most of them were already there when me and Jacob got there. Already eating, of course. Jake cussed and made a B-line to the kitchen, ASAP style.

I walked more slowly in the same direction. Seth's eyes caught mine immediately, and I grinned.

"Hey Cy," a chaos of voice gave various greetings such as these.

I chuckled. "Hey."

"Who that?" I heard a tiny voice ask. I followed it to a small girl on top of Quil's lap. She had long brown curls and still had her baby-fat. Cute, don't get me wrong, but I wasn't such a kid lover. Baby-sitting was never my thing.

Quil answered the little girl. "That's Cyan," he looked up at me. "This is Claire."

Claire? Quil's imprint? This little _girl_!?

I shook the thoughts and bent towards her. "Hey there, Claire."

Claire grinned, her teeth were spaced out in a very innocent way. Made her look even younger. "Hewwo,"

"Cute kid."

Quil laughed. "Yup,"

As I stood Emily offered me a Coke. I gladly accepted, popping the top and taking large gulps.

"And I thought Paul was the only one here with the ability to chug so much caffeine." Jared stated.

I threw the empty can in the trash. "As if, you have no idea how much Coke I used to live on."

"Guess not,"

I looked around noticing that a few of the guys weren't here, but, once I checked the living room I realized that they all were. Paul, Sam, Embry, and now Emily were standing and sitting around, watching some show on T.V.

Leah, Seth, Jacob, Jared, Kim, Quil, Claire, Collin, Brady, and me were all crowded in the small kitchen. We were all here. Imprints and all. My thoughts tugged to Leah, Seth had explained the whole Sam, Leah, Emily thing. At first I was angry with Sam. I wondered how he could leave her that way. Seth told me he felt that way too, at first, that is, until he phased. Then he understood even more when he imprinted on me. After that, I guess I understood a little more. No werewolf could fight an imprint, and as much as I would side with Leah, feel bad for her all I wanted, Sam was destined to be with Emily.

Was it hard for Leah now? To be around so many Imprints? Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Jared and Kim, Me and Seth? 'Course, Em, Collin, Brady, Paul, and Jacob hadn't imprinted, they obviously weren't ment for Leah.

I knew Leah wouldn't appreciate, and or acknowledge, any sympathy I would offer and I turned my thoughts elsewhere again.

Jacob was chewing on a few chips from which I guessed came from a cupboard somewhere close. His eyes were distant, not looking at anything in particular. I knew he was thinking of Bella. I always concluded this, when he wasn't talking, or any other action that required full attention, that he was thinking of Bella.

I didn't see why he bothered sometimes. She was taken, and it was almost completely obvious that she had picked Edward and his family. As much as I'd just love that she would pick Jake, and made his life happy, I knew that she wouldn't. And, I bet he did, too. She wanted to be a vampire, and marry the vamp, and be in-laws with the Cullens. Every one of those would make you think that Jacob would have reason to give up on the girl, but for some unfathomable reason, he seemed to always have hope when she was around. He was just _asking _for the pain.

Something seemed to have caught his attention, in the living room Sam, Paul, and Embry were talking in quiet mummers and Jacob walked to join them. Pack business, I guessed.

* * *

Soon enough, we all headed out to the cliffs. Claire's constant giggles echoed around us as Quil held her above his head, on his shoulders. His large hands were rapped around her legs, making sure she never fell. As if she would.

Emily never seemed to leave her and Sam's house. She hadn't even gone with us on this outing. I wondered if it was just because she didn't want to go cliff diving. I wondered if she didn't come because of Leah, which was a decent reason, but shouldn't she spend more time with Sam anyway?

I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist and I tuned to see Seth. He grinned and pulled me closer. I smiled and layed my head on his shoulder as we continued to walk up to the cliffs.

Embry was ahead in the group and he turned around and started walking backwards. His eyes caught mine and he smirked. I raised my eyebrow and his eyes 'pointed' out that I was extreamly close to Seth then usual. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"So," Em started. "ever been cliff diving, Cy?"

"Nope, and if I get hurt it's all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yup. You gotta make sure I don't get hurt."

"Isn't that Seth's job?"

"It's yours, too."

"Who said?"

"I'm positive you heard me, Em. I said."

Jared and Paul were laughing at our exchange.

"You're whipped and you're not even her Imprint." Paul's sly smile creeped up.

"Whatever."

The cliffs were around three storeys higher then sea level. I'd never been a fan of heights, and these guys want me to jump from _this_? There's just no way. Even if I can't get hurt because I'm a werewolf. I'll just been my phobia, thanks.

I noticed Paul and Jared chuckling on the other side of the edge, both glancing at Kim, who was just as set against this as I was.

"I'm not jumping." She told me.

I nodded. "Right there with you."

"They're crazy, I'm the _human _here, this is dangerous for me."

I laughed. "If this is so dangerous I'm pretty sure Jared wouldn't risk it either."

Kim just rolled her eyes. "I don't care if this is safe. I'm not jumping."

"Don't be sure about that!"

Paul came running full on. I jumped out of the way, but Kim wasn't that fast. Paul caught her around the waist and they flung over the side. Kim was screamed bloody murder when her mind caught up to what just happened.

"Oh my god," I rushed over to the edge just in time to see them hit the water. They resurfaced 56 seconds later, and yes, I counted.

Kim sputtered water. "Oh my god! I hate you so much! How could you?!" she screeched.

Paul just laughed and helped her to shore. She stomped away, ringing her damp hair out.

"I'm sorry Paul did that, baby." Jared assured, wrapping his arms around her for warmth.

"Like you didn't help Paul plan it!" I called.

Kim's gaze shot to me, then Paul, who was glaring at me.

"You did, didn't you!" she threw herself away from him and walked away again.

Jared's constant apologizing wasn't helping him any.

"Great going, Cy. Jared's gonna get it now." Paul snarled.

"It's your fault, you went through with it."

"She's right," Leah agreed.

Wait, _Leah_ agreed? With _me_? What the hell?

Seth noticed my startled look and laughed. "Look, Lee. You stunned her with your goodness."

Leah rolled her eyes. "I wasn't being that nice, and there's no point in being so horrible to her."

"Hey!" Jacob interrupted. "There's no point in being so horrible to _her_?! What about us? You're always horrible to us!"

"You guys don't understand. You're more likely to piss me off, anyway."

She started stripping off her clothes, revealing a simple, one-piece, black bathing suit.

Quil's whistled at cat call playfully. Leah glared at him as he and Embry laughed their heads off.

Through the corner of my eye I saw Sam gawking at her, then jerk his head away. Old flames die hard, eh?

After one quick glace over the edge, she dived. A perfect swan dive, too. Landing without so much as a splash. Who knew Leah could be so graceful?

"You wanna jump?" Seth asked.

"No, but you go ahead."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"I just don't like heights."

Paul chuckled. "Little Cyan's afraid of a little water?"

"No, Cyan isn't afraid of water." I snapped.

"Then what's the problem? Just jump."

My snarl widened over my teeth. "_Fine_. Come on Seth, you gotta jump with me."

I shred my clothes, a bright red bikini underneath. Emily's idea, of course.

"Woah. Nice bathing suit." I wasn't concentrating enough to tell who'd said that. I had more important matters, such as having to jump off of a _stupid_ cliff because of _stupid_Paul. Fuck peer pressure.

"Lets go, before I change my mind."

"You don't have to, Cy. Paul's a jerk."

I shrugged. "Guess I gotta get over my fears by heading them straight on. One time or another."

He just nodded and grabbed my hand.

With one final look down, I closed my eyes and we stepped out into thin air...

* * *

**AN: Sorry that upload took so long! School + Writers Block = No Story :( **

**I'll try to upload quicker! Thank you for being so kind enough to wait it out!**

**Please Review!! :)**


	10. Pessimistic Werewolf?

**

* * *

**

AN: Sorry for the late update! Thank you for sticking with me! Reviews are welcomed!

* * *

I hated the fact that my new family would be fighting those new born vampires, I hated that Seth would be protecting the only human that those vampire's really wanted. I hated that Jacob was so hell bent on protecting Bella, that he'd risk his pack, and I hated that I would be sitting at home, just waiting. Waiting to figure out if any of them would even come back.

Sure, I could phase and watch the battle, but I know Seth wouldn't want me watching if anything did go wrong.

Oh, and I hate that_ none _of them seem to think anything will go wrong.

I've made my thoughts known. To Seth and Sam and a few others that happened to be around while I was in wolf form, and I just so happened to be obsessing over the matter.

Obviously they all reassured me that nothing, nothing at all, would go wrong. That just irritated me more. Even _Leah _tried to explain that we were going to be perfectly safe and even if anyone did get hurt, that it wouldn't be too bad.

She just had to try and be nice, didn't she? She should stick to being a bitch. At least that's something I can handle and reply naturally to.

Seth and I tried to spend as much time as we could together before the had to leave early the next morning. He came over to Billy's around noon. We went to the beach, and just around the woods. We even spent some alone—finally—time as wolves for an hour or two. Though, mostly for the rest of the later evening, we spent it with the pack. More of a just in case thing where we were all together. Even Leah and Emily were cival—okay, so Emily wouldn't have had to try to be.

Billy, Sue, and Old Quil were the parental figures, though they weren't exactly acting as such. It was like even they let loose for a night, because their children may be hurt and they wanted a chance to have a good last memory all together.

I'm not trying to sound pessimistic, with all the death, not coming back, loosing a pack member stuff. I'm just worried. And I might as well spend my last moments with my new family and act like I'm just as sure as all of them that we'll win.

"You shouldn't worry so much," Billy said as he clapped me on the back.

"Maybe, but it's not like I see you over here quacking in fear over your son."

He chuckled. "Jake's a strong kid. He'll be just fine."

"You need to teach me how to think like that one day."

"Just comes with old age. Don't be asking for it any time soon."

"Sure sure."

"Cwan!" Claire squealed as she ran up to where I was sitting on the couch. She still didn't get my name right... _K-eye-an _isn't that hard, right?

"Hey there," I replied and scooped her up and into my lap.

What can I say. The kids just love me, no matter how much _they _annoy _me_.

"Qwil said yew gonna be wit me awll day tomowwow." Her eyes just _sparkled _with excitement.

Since when? I don't recall ever agreeing to this!

"Quil!" I called.

He turned from his conversation with Jake. His eyes caught on Claire and then to me. Quil's eyes went wide when he realized what Claire had told me.

He just walked sheepishly over and picking up Claire from my lap.

"So," I began in the best voice I could muster to make it sound like I wasn't about to punch him. Baby in tow or not. "I'm watching Claire. Am I?" It didn't work. He heard where I was going and stepped a good three feet away.

"Well," he mumbled. "I just thought that since we'd be gone, and you'll be the best defense around if any vamps go by. I just figured you could keep her safe."

"You don't think she'll be safe with her mom? Or even Sue or Billy?"

"You can phase and—"

"No. What if I'm to busy worrying that I forget she's there for like, a minute, and she runs off somewhere."

"I know you wouldn't let that happen, you just wouldn't do that to me," He was probably right. Even if he pissed me off in anyway, I wouldn't let anything happen to the kid. "And if she did run away, you could smell her."

I sighed. "Fine. But, if anything happens it's your fault because you let her get watched by me."

He nodded fast, grinning wildly. "Thanks, Cy!"

"Down! Down!" Claire screamed.

Quil put her down carefully, and she ran off to find Emily and her juice. Quil strode back over to Jacob and they continued their conversation.

"That was nice of you," I heard a voice say from behind the couch. I turned and saw Seth eating from a _Lays Potato Chip _bag. He leaned over the back frame of the couch, arms on either side of my head.

I shrugged. "Maybe watching Claire will keep my mind off of you guys fighting."

He heard _that _tone in my voice and almost immediately began telling me how none of them would be hurt, but I put my hand over his mouth to stop him.

"I know, I know."

He nodded and I dropped my hand. The couch sank a little as he sat by me, arm thrown over the back of the couch nonchalantly.

I opened my mouth, eyes asking for a chip. Seth chuckled and fed me one.

"Whipped," Paul sang.

I rolled my eyes and swallowed. "I can't wait for you to Imprint, Paul. Oh, I can see the insults now."

He snorted. "I'm _not_ gonna Imprint."

**(AN: **SPOILER** Ha. How about Jacob's sister, Paul? XD Oh ew, isn't she like...20? And technically Paul's Jake's age...****I wonder why she doesn't think anything of it.) **

I scanned the room. Quil, Jacob, and Embry were all leaning against the far wall of the living room. Each of them had their arms crossed and they were talking about whatever. They looked hilarious, just like a gang of dark haired, tanned, huge, werewolves. Not that anyone would consider the latter, but still.

The phrase Long, Dark and Handsome came to mind from all of those romantic novels that had the main male character's features like this. I couldn't see any of these guys like that. Sure, the outside features maybe, but the insides weren't anything like Prince Charming. They were upbeat, and hardly ever serious, when the time didn't call for it.

Sam was the one of the only ones who could have a chance at this. He was serious alot of the time, and you rarely saw his intense, real smile. And Emily was one of the only people I ever say him let loose with, and that was also rare because if I was ever around to see it, I was with the whole pack.

I wondered if Seth and I looked like that. Seth was always optimistic and smiling. He never seemed mad or worried or upset in anyway. So different then me...

How in the world did we end up imprinting on each other? We're so different. Too different?

Seth didn't need someone like me to be all pessimistic and sad. I was happy now, actually. Being around the guys had that effect on you, but I did worry so much more. My life seemed so much less...just _worrisome_ then before I Changed. Now I had vampires to worry about.

But, I need Seth. He makes me smile and not worry as much. I need him and—

"Cy?" A voice snapped me out of my inner tirad.

"Cyan? You okay?" Seth asked, his hand was on my shoulder and his eyes looked worried.

"Y-yeah. Sorry. I just spaced out..."

He paused, I hoped he would believe me. His hand dropped to my hand and squeezed it.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry so much!" He grinned. White against russet.

I felt myself smiling, too, even if my worries were buried, only for now.

"You better, because if one of you comes back hurt, I'll kick your asses."

He laughed. "I'm sure you won't be able to catch one of us, but okay."

"Catch you? The only one here that I wouldn't be able to catch is either Leah or Jake."

He shrugged. "Can't catch me either."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure,"

"Whatcha wanna bet—"

"—no bets. Not now. You are all to go home and get rest for the fight." Sam ordered.

"Wow a day _off_? Shocker..." Quil sneered.

Sam growled. "Do you w_ant_to be the one who's on patrol all night tonight?"

"N-no." he squeaked.

"Then shut up."

* * *

Bella called the next day, asking for Jacob. He wasn't home at the time and I heard Billy talking to him.

"Don't you worry about Charlie, Bella," he said. "I've got my part of this under control."

She said something, and Billy replied. "I wish I could be with the rest of them tomorrow." he chuckled regretfully. "Being an old man is a hardship, Bella."

"Good luck, Bella," he answered again. "And...pass that along to the, er, Cullens for me."

Billy just...told the _Cullens _good luck? Has all hell frozen over? I thought Billy hated them. Werewolf + Vampire = Kill. What the hell is with all the friendships? I get it, that the Cullens are different. They don't drink human blood and they've done nothing to upset anyone, blah blah blah, but come on. Really?

Later, I learned that Jacob went off to go meet up with Bella and Edward. Something about trail roots. All for Bella. You know, that girl is really starting to get on my nerves and I'm don't think I've said one word to her. What a great reputation she has.

It started raining at night. A storm. It seemed to fit perfectly. Along with what would happen tomorrow. I would stay with Collin and Brady around the forest area near Billy and Sue's houses. Billy would have Bella's dad on the lake fishing most of the day. And Sue would be at home. For Seth—and I suppose Leah—I would make sure Sue didn't get any danger anywhere _near_ her. Collin and Brady were allowed to Phase, but they were told it would be less distracting for the pack for them to not. Like they would listen, anyway. Of course, because Seth didn't want me to Phase at all, I would just have to pace around and wait. _Oh_, and watch Claire. _Ugh_, I totally forgot about that.

I sighed into the darkness and put my hands over my face. _Quil, I hope you don't get to pissed for not keeping a 360 view on the kid..._

_

* * *

_

**AN: Next is the big fight! I may have my first Seth POV! O.o**

**Seth's part during the fight, and Cyan's part before and a little durring when she's all worried, and after.**

**Ah Spoilers X_X **

**REVIEW!**


	11. The Newborn Attack and A Lost Imprint

**AN: OMG. Longest freaking chapter, yet! God, after I wrote this I'm like "Whew."**

**Took alot outta me. ^_^; **

**But yeah, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

I couldn't sleep at all last night... I tried and tried and nothing worked. I tried counting the number of drops of water that came from the faucet in the kitchen, counting the number of Billy's snores, the T.V.'s commercials... Nothing worked.

Since I just couldn't sleep I got up and paced around the kitchen. The microwave oven had a digital clock installed and it read 6:49AM. Time had passed. _Unbelievably_ slowly. We were basically out of food, I'd have to remember to go out for Billy later. I sighed into the darkness and headed outside on the porch.

The night had turned colder then usual, and the storm had turned to a light drizzle. It felt good against my arms and legs as the hung of the side of the railings.

"How ironic," I muttered. The moon was full. I should go around howling, had Billy not still be asleep.

I don't know how long I stayed out there. Long enough for the moon to fall and the sun to rise. Long enough that the drizzle stopped and all that remained was mud. Long enough that Billy woke up, and I realized I hadn't moved from this spot in what seemed like hours.

I sagged to my feet, all my joints felt stiff. I cracked my knuckles and twisted my head to get the kinks out of my neck.

"How long you been out there, Cy?" Billy asked. He looked like he had a restless sleep too.

"Not sure. Since six, I think."

"It's only nine. Charlie will be here in about an hour."

I nodded. "Need help getting the fishing stuff?"

"If you don't mind..." he trailed off.

"It's fine. I'm taking up your space anyway, the least I can do is help. I bet Collin and Brady will be here soon anyway."

I walked out to the garage without waiting for Billy's response. Nine... That meant it was only two hours away, the fight. I'm sure Seth already headed out to meet up with Bella and the Pack is probably all at the fighting arena waiting. Cullens, too.

I wished Seth had come by that morning, maybe that was the reason I sat outside. I had hoped he'd come by so I could say... I don't know. I'm not sure I would say goodbye or anything, but maybe I could've hugged him and told him he better come back safe. I wasn't sure.

I got everything that I figured looked relitivly like fishing stuff and headed back out to Billy. As Billy was checking everything out I heard an engine rev and then Charlie's police cruiser pulled up the drive. He stepped out and nodded a Hello to me, then started loading up Billy's things.

"'Bout time you got here, Charlie." Billy joked.

"I got here early enough." Charlie muttered.

"You're so slow though, I'm about to get all of this and roll it down to the dock faster then you can load it and drive there." Billy was rushing. I wasn't sure why. Maybe Collin and Brady were on the way, not that he would know that for sure. Maybe he just wanted to get Charlie away before the newborns got closer.

"Fine, fine," he huffed. "Why don't you help, and we'll get going."

"Good,"

After five minutes they were driving down the road, and I was alone. That is, for about two minutes until Collin and Brady loped through the bushes. They weren't laughing and playful, but they didn't look like they had a hard time sleeping last night either.

"Hey Cyan," They chorused.

"Hey," I murmured. My eye-lids felt heavy all of a sudden.

"Still all worried?" Collin asked. I hadn't realized either of them knew about my angst. As much as it wasn't the nicest thing to think, to me, Collin and Brady always sort of faded into the background. I never heard them get to involved with the pack's conversations. Maybe it was the age thing, or they just didn't see things the same way. I just figured that I faded into the background to them, too.

"Obviously,"

We all started walking through the woods toward our post. Either boy on my flanks. It felt weird. I'm still wasn't used to wolf hierarchy. I was used to people walking where ever they ended up. On my sides, behind, or in front of me. Collin and Brady phased before me though, so I figured it was all about age—

"Cyan!" I turned around and say Quil running to meet us. A sleeping Claire in his arms.

"Quil? What the hell?! You're so late! Sam's gonna castrate you! Get going!" I yelled.

"I know, _I know._ But, I had to get Claire and her mom was all upset because it was early and I had to spend ten minutes trying to make her believe that—"

"You know what? You can explain later. Give me Claire and go!"

He nodded quickly and gave Claire to me. Her eyes fluttered but she didn't wake up.

"Thanks, Cy!" he yelled over his shoulder and dashed off.

I sighed. "I swear to God..."

"Oi," Brady called. "what are we supposed to do for all this time?"

"Wait?" I guessed.

Collin rolled his eyes. "That's so—"

"Boring." Brady finished.

"Geez, you're like twins."

"We'll we've known each other since like, the first grade."

"How convenient that you both Change into werewolves, eh?"

"Not really," Brady said. "I phased first, then a couple of days later, after things calmed down, I realized Collin joined in."

"I was so freaked," Collin laughed. "I was like 'Why the hell can I hear you in my head, Brady?' I mean, I knew we were good, but not _that _good."

"Yeah, then you realized that you were a gigantic wolf and freaked out even more. I swear a heard something like: 'Oh, damn! No wonder Sydney we'll never like me! I'm a freaking wolf!'"

Collin blushed. "Shut up!"

I smirked. It was fun listening to these two. Even if I had no idea what they were talking about. They certainly got my mind off of the fight. Ah crap, never mind...

I leaned against a tree and slid down until I was sitting on the forest floor. I adjusted Claire so she could continue sleeping and neither of my arms would fall asleep. I do admit it is easier that she is asleep, but a disadvantage if I had to move quickly.

Collin and Brady kept talking about Sydney and a few other girls, teasing each other about who liked who and who was 'so gay' if he didn't like this one girl. I watched and listened only half-heartedly. My mind almost blank so I wouldn't think about things I'd much rather not. Seth just better come back home, safe.

**Seth's POV (I know, OMG, right?)**

"What is it?" Bella asked me.

I ignored her, trotting to the edge of the trees, I pointed to the west and whimpered.

"Is it the others, Seth?" She demanded. "In the clearing?"

I looked at her a yelped softly once, and turned my nose back. My ears flattened back and I whined again.

Bella looked about ready to collapse. Worried? She sorta should be. I can't believe she did that to Jake...

I grumbled slightly, deep in my chest, and wandered over back to my bed of pine-straw.

She started pacing back and forth. Then she pulled off her jacket and threw it into the tent. Back and forth, back and forth.

I heard a few foot steps coming closer. I jumped to my feet, hackles on the back of my neck standing up. I growled a low warning sound, slinking back into the western rim.

"It's just us, Seth," Jake's voice called from a distance.

_Oh, sorry. _I thought to no one in particular.

Edward walking in first his face blank and smooth. His skin shimmered when the sun hit it. It looked so weird, but I didn't look for long.

I walked over to him. _Sam and the others are in fight mode. They're ready. Sam say's Alice thinks the newborns are getting closer. But she's worried because the path is all...blocked out, I guess. Because of us._

Edward nodded. "I suppose we shouldn't be surprised. But the timing is going to be very close. Please have Sam ask Alice to try and nail down the schedule better."

I dipped my head once. _Hear that, Sam?_

_Yeah, _he grumbled. Sam wasn't exactly happy with fighting with the Cullens. He didn't think our ancestors would have agreed to this, but he was happy to fight some vampires.

He phased out to talk to Alice.

"Bella," Edward called. "I'm going to take Seth a little ways away and try to straighten out some complications. I won't go far but I won't listen either. I know you don't want an audience, no matter which way you decide to go."

He kissed her lightly then we disapeared into the forest.

After getting a better indication of when they'd show up, Edward headed back to where Jake and Bella were. I followed slower.

I waited. The newborns were getting closer and I waited and watched the guys and Leah get ready. It wasn't really common for me to worry about Leah. The only time I was this worried was when Sam imprinted on Emily and dumped my sister. Now vampires were coming and I still worried.

Leah sighed mentally. _Seth don't be worried. I'll be fine._

Jake phased then. His thought's filled with pride that Bella actually kissed him.

_Ew,_ Of all times for Bella to finally agree to kiss Jake. Now? I huffed.

_Ugh, _Leah blanched. _Finally getting some from that girl?_

_Her name's Bella. _I told her, but I knew she wouldn't pay attention.

Jake growled, but ignored her none the less. He was too hyped up.

_I don't really care if her name's Jumbie right now. _She told me. _Jake to hurry up! The physic blood-sucker says the leeches are getting close._

_Alice, _Again she ignored me.

Jake ran to get to catch up with the pack while Edward took Bella back into the tent. I heard her crying, but I tried to ignore her for Jake.

I howled out of instinct.

_Shut up with the noise, _Sam ordered.

My body stayed stiff.

I can't believe they made me stay here! I wanted to be there and fight, too. They want me to be safe by making me sit here and watch?! I whimpered to myself.

_The newborns have reached the end of the trail—like the blood-sucker said would happen—and they're splitting into two groups. _Sam said. More to me, I guessed.

I watched and listened through their eyes and ears. Sam started to take the others around to head off the ambush party.

The pack heard the first group enter the clearing. The fighting had started.

The big one, Emmett sounded like he was having fun. Growling and chuckling low. The sounds of the newborns made me wince.

The second group of newborns headed towards the pack, but they hadn't noticed yet.

"You're supposed to make sure the human didn't escape." one of them said. Their voice wasn't like you'd expect after hearing vampires like the Cullens. Not bell-like at all. More—

_Blood-thirsty. _Quil finished.

Leah snuck back into the bushes. A male vampire sniffed then just as he was about to turn Leah shot out from her hiding place. She attacked him instantly, and Sam helped her finish him off.

Paul and Jake got another one and the rest of the vampires were getting defensive.

Both sides were trying to get attention off each other. Sam shot out orders left and right. The vampire's started watching each others backs, but the guys had drived them toward the clearing near the Cullens.

Sudden silence filled the air, and a stench of vampire. A close one.

Edward paused inside the tent and then ripped it to shreds. We met gazes and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Go, Seth!" he whispered urgently.

I wheeled and disappeared into the forest.

I searched for the others, but Leah didn't like the thought of me being near the newborns.

I tried to show them what was going on near Bella and Edward, but I wasn't sure they were listening.

I heard the new vampires meet up with Edward and Bella. I made a decision. I ran right back to help them.

_Seth! _Leah screamed in her head. She didn't want me to fight at all. She didn't want me to get hurt.

_Sorry, Sis. _I told her, and kept running.

Embry warned her just in time before a vampire could get to her.

_You're not aloud to get hurt either. _I said, but I wasn't sure she heard.

I saw a blond and red-headed vampire crouched at Edward. The red-head was fixed on Bella. I took the moment and sprang. Attacking the blond one to the ground.

I ripped and tore at him, the stench driving my instinct to attack and kill. It frightened me a little in the back of my head, and I silently thanked God that Cyan wouldn't see me like this.

The vampire got up from his ragged place on the ground. I hadn't gotten as much damage into him as I had liked, but before I could do anything he flew a kick at my shoulder and I backed off. Starting to circle him, I noticed I was limping. I hoped the break wasn't to bad, and that it'd heal soon.

Edward and the red-headed vampire were circled, too. Though, Edward never let her too close to Bella.

I lunged at my vampire from the side, and I tore something off with a screech. He roared in fury, and I skipped back as he took a swipe at me with one mangled hand.

I remembered everything Jasper had said and I was trying to take action with them.

Edward started talking to the other vamp. Reading her mind and pissing her off. I wasn't listening to closely. I kept my eye on the blond vampire in my line of vision.

He sprang and caught my flank. A yelp caught out of my throat, and I tried not to think about Leah being worried. I backed away again, my shoulder shaking. The pain was annoying and I wished it'd hurry up and go away.

He was closing in on me, pushing me back into the cliff face by Bella. I snapped at him and he was forced back again.

It didn't hurt as much anymore. I didn't have to limp and I started circling again. I got closer to Edward this time, my tail brushing his back.

"No, he won't turn on me," Edward told her. Answering her un-asked question."you provided us with a common enemy. You allied us."

He talked to her more, and I kept my eyes on blondy. His eyes watched his partner, and I struck. Crunching off another small piece. He bellowed and launched a massive backhanded blow that caught me full in my chest. My breath caught, then I couldn't breathe as I sailed ten feet then crashed into the rocky wall. I fell to the ground and collapsed. I low whimper escaped my teeth.

_Seth! _Leah called. Her voice strangled with worry.

I snapped back into my own danger. The blond vampires mouth opened, widened, his teeth glistening, as he prepared to rip my throat out.

I wasn't sure what had happened, but suddenly, Edward had twisted backward amd caught an unsuspecting blond vampire by the arm. He planted a foot against the vampire's back and heaved.

The clearing was filled with it's piercing cry of agony as his arm tore off.

He was still fighting though. Edward turned to the other vampire and I was circling this vamp again. He was now retreating. He backed away from my advance, face rigid with pain. He raised his arm defensively.

I rushed him, and the vampire was clearly off-balance. I sprang and sank my teeth into his horrid shoulder and tore, jumping back again. It screamed again, it had lost another arm.

I shook my head, tossing the arm into the woods. I actually snickered at it's pain.

It's scream of a tortured plea. "Victoria!"

The red-head didn't acknowledge him at all. Her eyes didn't once flicker toward her partner.

I launched full force. The force caused us both to fly into the trees. I shredded and shredded. I kept on until I was sure it was destroyed.

Edward had followed into the forest after he finished with Victoria.

"We're going to carry the pieces to be burned." He muttered. I nodded and grabbed a large chunk and followed him to the growing pile of vampire pieces.

Edward pulled a lighter from his pocket, he flipped it open and held the flame to it. It caught and spread across the pyre.

"Get every piece," he said.

Together we carried the pieces to the fire. When we were done the raging fire was sending a pillar of chocking purple toward the sky. It smelt like a burning incense. A horrible, burning sensation went through my nose and I whimpered quietly.

But then I snickered again, deep in my chest.

_I told the guys I could handle that, _

A smile flicked on Edwards face. He stretched out his arm, his hand curled into a fist. I grinned, teeth stretching over, and bumped my nose against Edward's hand.

"Nice teamwork," he murmured.

I coughed a laugh.

Bella and Edward had started talking but I wasn't trying to listen. I kept my eyes on the flames.

I watched through the packs mind. Leah was fighting a couple of vampires at the same time. Her courage was getting the best of her. I was getting worried. If a vampire tried to attack her while she was busy...

"What's she doing?" Edward asked.

I whined uneasily.

_Leah, look out! _A few other thoughts screamed besides mine. Including Sam's deep, worried bellow.

Leah snapped out of it and turned to see a vamp already in mid-air, aimed right at her. Her eyes shut almost as if she knew it'd hit her with no doubt. Worry filled my mind and I prayed she would be okay.

But nothing happened. Nothing happened because Jacob had jumped in the vampire's way. Protecting my sister. I saw the vampire's arms wrap around Jacob and it's teeth were bared, ready to bite.

Jasper warned us to not let this happen, and Jake just let it happen for Leah.

_Jake! _

Edward gasped, "No! Don't_—_!"

Then the _worst_ news yet...

Collin and Brady phased in a matter of seconds. The packs mind was quiet for a moment as they heard a huge amount of worry.

Even Jake, lying in pain, seemed to pause to hear it.

_Cyan got captured!_

A spasm rocked through my body, and a howl, blistered with agony.

Edward fell to his knees, gripping the sides of his head.

Bella was frantic and confused. Edward almost explained, but he couldn't exactly.

"Seth!" He shouted.

I was crouched, still tensed, about to launch into the forest after Cyan.

"No!" Edward ordered. "You go _straight home_. Now. As fast as you can."

Everything in my body told me no. That I had to find Cyan. _Now_.

I whimpered and shook my head side to side.

"Seth. Trust me."

I stared into his eyes. But I couldn't believe it.

I heard Alice tell Sam that a lot of other vampires were coming. Not like the ones from before.

She told him that they needed to get Jacob home, and stay there. These vampires were to dangerous.

Sam paused. He didn't know what to do.

_Let's get Jake home, _Quil said.

_Cyan! _I whined again.

I could tell Sam understood my agony.

_Seth, lets get Jake home. Then when we're sure he can be left alone, we'll go after Cyan._

I just couldn't...

_Yes! _he ordered. _You are. Please Seth. We'll spit up when we get there. Some will go with you for Cyan. Let's just get Jacob home, now._

I just nodded. The inability to refuse Sam blocked any refuge. I ran as fast I could to Billy Black's house.

Some of the other's phased, to carry Jacob off. The others ran to Billy's too.

Off all people to get captured... My Cyan.

Quil immediately began thinking the worst, too.

_Claire!_ he almost began howling, but Collin stopped him.

_Clarie's okay. _Quil relaxed. _We took her to Sue's a little while before the vampire's showed._

He stared showing exactly what had happened.

* * *

_Cyan was sleeping, Claire in her arms, also asleep. Brady noticed the smell of vampire before Collin. _

"_Dude! Vampire! Take Claire to Sue's. I'll wake Cy."_

_Collin nodded once, then picked Claire out of Cyan's arms and ran as fast as he could toward Sue's._

_Brady started shaking Cyan's shoulder._

"_Cyan! Come on, wake up! Vampire. You hear me? Vampire!"_

_She didn't wake up instantly. Her eyes fluttered open and she almost went right back to sleep._

"_No! Cy, really! Vampire."  
_

_After shaking her for a minute she finally woke up. _

"_Claire?" She asked worriedly._

"_Sue's." he told her quickly. _

_She nodded and stood up._

_Collin was back. _

"_Why are vampires here?" he asked._

"_Like I know."_

_None of them were really sure what to do. They waited as two vampires moved into the little clearing around them. _

_They were newborns with blood-red eyes. _

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here." it hissed._

"_Wolf cubs."_

"_Shall we eat them?"_

"They won't taste to good."

_Collin growled. He hadn't had enough control to phase on command, and the vampire stench was overwhelming._

_He wanted to phase but he was afraid. He didn't want to die. _

_Brady was more willing to phase, but he didn't get the chance. One of the vampires struck. Brady almost dodged, but it caught the side of his chest and he flew against a tree._

"_Brady!" Cyan yelled. You could tell she was scared, too._

_The same vampire that had attacked Brady turned on Collin. Collin had his gaze on the second male vampire, and was oblivious. He attacked. Collin noticed a moment before and tried to swing. He wasn't strong enough and it barely met the vamp. He was struck back to hard you heard the breath whoosh out of his lungs._

_The second vampire, the one who had stayed back and watched, finally made his move. On Cyan._

_He reached at her unprotected back. He grabbed her roughly and pulled her against him._

_She wriggled and struggled the best she could. Panic rose in her eyes.  
_

_Collin and Brady couldn't do anything. The first vampire kept them down._

"_You're coming with us," he hissed in Cyan's ear._

_Her eyes widened. And tried to swipe at him, but he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. _

_In a matter of seconds, Cyan and the vampire were gone._

_The first vampire looked down at the battered Collin and Brady. He grinned then ran off to catch up with the other._

* * *

I had to fight back to keep from growling, whining, and howling at the sight.

_My_ Cyan had been captured, and who knows what they were doing with her now.

I knew she wasn't dead. Not yet. I would feel it if she was. But she wasn't safe either.

_Seth, _Collin's soft voice was the only one left. The other's had all phased.

_There inside. You going in? _

_I can't, _I chocked out.

No matter how hard I could try, right now I couldn't phase back.

I had to get to_ My_ Cyan. _My imprint_.

* * *

**AN: Any ideas for what the vampire will do to Cyan? o.e Maybe I'll make him pervy? XD Poor Cy...**

**Poor Seth, too. I wanted to hug him...**

**Anyway....PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Captured by a Cheshire Cat?

**AN: DX I'm sorry my updates are crap! I'm lazy. V.V**

**I wasn't sure what to make the vampire's do...**

**But I worked hard just for you. And because I know that if I was waiting for a story, a week would be too long!!**

**Again I'm sorry! I'll work on getting less-lazy.**

**Maybe some nice reviews will encourage me?**

HINT HINT XD

* * *

I had told Seth that he better come home safe, now I wasn't so sure I'd be going back home, or to La Push, or anywhere for that matter, ever again.

I suddenly missed my little home in Texas, my small, crowded school, my friends, my family, and my_ innocence_. That time where I had no idea that vampires and werewolves even existed, and that it was just humans living amongst humans.

The vamp didn't say anything while he dashed through the woods. The other kept trying to make conversation, but nothing broke through.

Soon enough he stopped. In the middle of a clearing, somewhere far away from La Push I was sure. I had no idea where though...

"You're going to be a good little puppy and not move an _inch_, okay?" he hissed.

I just nodded. I had no idea in God's name what to do. I was almost positive I couldn't fight him, and it wouldn't take that long to Phase since the stench urged me on, but I was too afraid he'd attack while I was mid-phase. _Ouch_.

He set me down and kept his blood-red eyes on me for a minute. I didn't bolt, didn't move an inch. Just like he said.

He relaxed. He rolled his neck and arms like he actually had kinks in them. I got a fairly good look at him. He had long shoulder-length blond hair, of course you couldn't miss those eyes. He was muscular, and looked to be around twenty. Maybe younger. He was pretty tall, too. Considering I reached around 5'8, he was close enough to 6'2. His clothes were clean cut. A leather jacket, ripped jeans, and a white wife-beater (A-shirt) under that.

"Now then," he started. "does the pup have anything to say?"

"I'm aloud to talk?" I asked.

"Aren't you talking now?"

"Suppose so."

He chuckled once, a chilling sound. "No need to be too afraid, for now at least."

"Why did you capture me?" I asked.

"'Why?'" he repeated. "I'm not sure, actually. Just a spilt-second move?"

His friend stared wide-eyed. "Just a—What? You mean you just took her because—" he stuttered.

"You know they're comming after the brat don't you?!" he accused.

"Yes, are you afraid of some attack dogs, Cheshire?"

"Those 'attack dogs' are the size of horses and they already took down half of Victoria's force."

"You can always continue running, I personally don't mind. I'm sure if we get far enough they'll give up."

I knew he was wrong. Seth would come and get me. The others, too. I was _sure _of it.

"Then why are we stopping now?" he asked.

"The pup looked like she was about to pass out. Can't have that."

"My name is Cyan." I told them.

He looked at me and nodded. "Cyan. You can call me Nathan."

"What's with his name? Cheshire?"

"Ever heard of _Alice in Wonderland_? _The Cheshire Cat_?" he asked.

"Duh, who hasn't? And I already got the connection. Cheshire cat and all..."

"Smart one. The Cheshire Cat is known to be insightfully clever with a wicked grin."

Just for show Cheshire smiled. His leathel white teeth gleamed and he stretched his mouth over his gums. Creepy. A Cheshire Grin for sure. His dark black hair contrasted so deeply, I squirmed.

"So why aren't you all...crazed?" I asked. "I was told your blood-lust would over power everything."

"We're a little more mature than that. We need blood, yes. But since there's no decent _human_blood around at the moment, we stay pretty sain."

I nodded. "Whay are you going to do to me?" I asked. "Since I'm no good for blood donations."

"Well, you could pleasure us in _other_ ways," Cheshire suggested. That grin returned.

I grimaced. There was no way... No. Just no. I wouldn't. I couldn't. I—

"Why look Cheshire, you scared her to death."

"I don't intend to comfort her, _Nathan_." he snarled. He stalked my way and circled around me slowly.

Nathan sighed dramatically. "Now Cheshire, there's no need for that. I only had intended that she follow along with us and be our little guard dog. She won't be able to do that if you traumatize her that way. How old are you anyway, Cyan? Twelve?"

I growled at the insult. "_Fifteen._"

"That doesn't help your case Cyan. You just made yourself more available."

"Fifteen." Cheshire repeated. "Bet she's pure."

"Obviously," Nathan agreed. "unless she was some slut."

"Are you a slut?" Cheshire asked. "It would be much more fun if you went along with it." Inserting the Cheshire Grin.

"I am no slut." I snarled. "And I don't intend on you touching me in anyway!"

In a flash I was pressed against a tree. The bark bit into my back and I winced.

"What was that?" Cheshire hissed. His hand was clamped over my throat and his body was crushed against mine. It was hard to breathe, with his rock hard body bruising my front, the tree scratching my back, and foul smell of vampire. My form itched to Phase. Either to kill them or run away, I didn't really care.

"Cheshire," Nathan warned. "if you push her too far she'll phase and rip you to pieces."

Cheshire ignored him. His clawed hand reared back like he was going to slap me. I slammed my eyes shut and prepared for impact. But all I heard was a slashing of fabric.

I slowed re-opened my eyes. Then quickly tried to cover myself when I realized I was _stark _naked.

Cheshire chuckled. "My, my. I figured there would be a better prize under those baggy clothes. Too bad I was wrong, guess it'll have to do though." I flinched.

"I suppose I'll leave it to you then," Nathan shrugged. "I wanted a guard dog though, you owe me one."

"No! Please! Don't, just...don't. Please..." I begged.

"Oh? So you'd rather be a pathetic guard dog? You wouldn't want to take your chances and see if you may enjoy Cheshire's company?" he asked. "You're strong. You won't get to bloodied up."

"No!" I shook my head furiously.

"It's one way or the other sweetheart. Guard Dog or Love Slave. Which will it be?"

I kept shaking my head. _No, no, no!_ I screamed in my head. I screamed for Seth, the Pack, my mom. Anyone...

Cheshire grew impatient. He thrust his lips onto mine and my head slammed into the tree with a loud crack. It didn't hurt me as much, but the tree protested.

I growled against his mouth. I smelt the horrible stench and my beath was caught.

I saw Nathan shake his head solemnly and turn away.

I had to do something. I couldn't let him keep going.

He hissed when I continued to stay frozen. He roughly bit my lip and I yelped.

The smell and the instic was too strong. My body got warmer and warmer until it was sweltering so much it reminded me of my first Change.

My bones cracked and re-arranged themselves. My spine stretched and my limbs felt numb. The fire coursed through and I was another creature.

And I had ripped Cheshire's arm right off without even meaning to.

He hissed. "You bitch!"

_Cyan! _I heard several voices in my head.

I didn't reply naturally. I couldn't focus on them just yet. I had a very pissed off vampire here and his friend just joined the fun.

"It's about time to changed, Cyan." Nathan purred. "I thought you were really going to let him have his way with you."

_What?! _Seth growled.

The pack—or whoever was there—started racing to meet me. I was far away, just like I guessed.

I felt a hand clench around my ankle and I looked back to see Cheshire's left arm, still mobile, attacked. I yelped as it squeezed harder and I tried to reach back to snatch it off. Bad move.

Cheshire took the moment I wasn't paying attention and attacked. His attached arm scratched a deep cut into my flank and I howled in pain.

I 'heard' Seth's pained cry in my head. He didn't want me hurt anymore than I wanted him hurt.

I panted against the cold ground. My eyes got hazy and I felt a little dizzy.

_Don't worry, Cy. _Embry's voice cooed. _We're almost there._

_Hurry... _I mumbled weakly. Seth whined.

Cheshire didn't waste anytime. He lunged again and I pushed myself out of the way. Which only hurt me more as my wound bleed quicker. It was healing, but slowly. Not like it should be.

The guys were only a mile away. I didn't have to worry anymore, they were close.

"Oh. but you forgot." a malicious voice said from behind. "I'm still around to kill you."

I flicked my gaze to Nathan. He was grinning like he knew I was out matched, which I so was.

"All it'll take is one snap. Easy. Like breaking a tooth pick."

Seth snarled in my head. Closer...

I growled at Nathan. I leaned back and got ready to attack. I knew I probably wouldn't have a chance. I would have a better fight against Cheshire, but Nathan was the immediate threat.

Nathan's grin grew. "Go ahead, pup. Attack. _Fetch the sick_."

I pounced. But in mid-air I was caught and thrown back into the trunk of a tree.

I felt something break. It felt like a rib.

Just as I was blacking out, I saw a sandy-brown wolf jump in front of me, I heard a long stream of growls and hisses. I couldn't make my mind conclude what these noises meant.

I just let the numbing blackness take over...

* * *

**AN: Cliff Hanger o.e**

**XD **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PS: I love the Cheshire Cat! Did you see I happened to like it there? hehe. Stupid? Oh well... It's just a minor character that happened to have a chapter in my storey. Psh...**


	13. Sensei Paul?

**AN: O.o Fast Update!?**

**Okay, now for anyone who thinks Cyan should have kicked more ass in the last chapter I'll explain my reasoning:**

**Remember that she's only been a werewolf for around a month now and she wouldn't have too much control over everything. She went to the training with the others even Collin and Brady went but the younger werewolves were told not to fight. Including Seth. And a new werewolf who is completely caught off guard and is captured by two slightly older newborns may not have that great of a chance. I figured instinct would help her attack in the least but she'd be injured too.**

**In this fic Cyan will kick ass! I wont allow her to be a damsel in distress! So no worries, just have faith in me! ^_^;**

**Anyway, Please Review! (Sorry for the short chapter!)**

* * *

I woke up to Seth's sleeping face. My eyebrows furrowed.

Seth's sleeping face?

Since when did I fall asleep to Seth's face? I certainly didn't remember that.

I searched my mind. The last thing I remember...

I shot up. My head protested instantly. It throbbed and it felt like my skull had been hit by a hammer.

Seth groaned sleepily, but he didn't wake up.

What had happened after I passed out?

Obviously Seth and I were okay, so I guess the vampires were killed.

I looked around. Okay, Seth's room. So someone, probably Seth, had carried me here.

I looked down at my body. I was clothed. I blushed, wondering if any of the guys saw me naked.

I lifted the shirt—which large on my small frame—over my stomach.

Only a long pink scratch remained. I hoped it wouldn't leave a scar. I already thought my body was inadequate, I didn't need a freaking scar making it worse.

"Cyan?" Seth's sleep filled voice asked.

I jumped and jerked my shirt down.

He sat up and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"You okay?"

I nodded. "Headache. No big deal."

"That's good."

"So, um, how did I end up here?"

He grinned humorously. "I carried you, of course."

My face heated up and I kept my eyes on my hands in my lap. "The clothes?"

"Oh," he mumbled. "Yeah, uh, the shirt's mine, we managed to salvage your shorts."

"Did any of the guys see..?"

"No!" he answered quickly. "I got that taken care of before any of them saw."

I nodded. "Are the vampires dead?"

"Well, one got away, the blond."

My eyes widened. Nathan got away? Would he come back for me?

I kinda doubted it, I didn't think he needed a Guard Dog that badly.

Seth growled quietly. "I can't believe that vampire almost got you." His fists shook slightly. I'd never seen Seth mad before.

I put my hand over his. "I'm okay. Don't worry anymore. It was my fault. I couldn't protect myself."

"It wasn't your fault. It was Collin and Brady's for not keeping an eye on you and making sure you didn't get taken,"

"It's not their fault either, Seth. They tried to protect me the best they could. They were too strong."

"I was scared," he admitted.

I chuckled once, humorless. "I was scared, too."

His frown deepened. "I'm glad your safe. You're not going to be put in that situation again."

_Let's hope not. _I thought.

"So, what happened during the fight? What did I miss?"

Seth filled me in on everything. That Jake and Bella kissed—_finally_—that Seth and Edward had taken down their own problematic vamps themselves, and that Jacob had saved Leah from a nasty attack.

"Is Jake okay?" I asked worriedly.

He nodded. "The right side of his body got pretty banged up. Carlisle came by and patched him up. He'll be up in a few days. But he'll have to carry around crutches for a while, cause Charlie saw him when the guys took him to Billy's."

"Is Leah greatfull at least?"

"I think she is," he said. "she may not admit to it directly, but I bet anything she is. Who wouldn't be?"

Seth suddenly grabbed the bottom hem of the t-shirt I was wearing and tried to gently lift it.

I blushed furiously. "W-what are you doing?" I asked stopping his hand.

"I-I'm just checking the scratch. U-unless you really don't want me to see." he blubbered. He had a dark tint to his face, too.

I moved his hand and lifted the shirt on my own.

He looked at it for a moment. "A whole lot better then it was before." he commented.

"Yeah, feels a lot better, too." I said dropping the shirt.

"I felt so helpless," I told him. "I though I'd never see you, or the guys, or my mom, or anyone ever again. I thought my last memory would be that fucking Cheshire pressing his mouth into mine, or worse."

Seth pulled me into a hug, my face landed on his chest but I felt comforted anyway. I wrapped my arms around his waist awkwardly.

"You're never going to feel that way again, Cy. I'll keep you safe."

I laughed. "_Big Bad Seth_ who kicked vampire ass is gonna protect me?"

He laughed too. "Yup,"

I put my hands flat on his chest and pushed him back on the bed. I lied my head back on his chest.

"I'm going to sleep, this headache is starting to get to me."

I felt his warm fingers start running through my short hair.

"Mm," he replied. I took that as the A-okay and fell asleep listening to his deep breathing.

* * *

I ended up back at Billy's house later that day. Jake wasn't really up and going yet, he sure did complain alot though. I had to get him water every five minutes and after the first ten run errands I finally just filled up a picture and gave him an extra long straw I found in the drawer. I defiantly don't want to be around when nature calls for that boy.

I'd been thinking about something ever since I woke up at Seth's place:

I couldn't protect myself, and Seth felt like it was his job.

Though it may not seem like a big deal, I thought it was. I didn't like the thought of being helpless and I wanted to know how to be able to protect myself.

A werewolf shouldn't need any help, and I knew I certainly didn't need any help against any human. I could just phase and they'd run screaming.

Vampires were the only thing I cared about protecting myself from. Now I had to find someone that was willing to take the time and teach me.

Jake was out of the question, and I didn't think Seth and I would spend any _real _practice time practicing. I figured Sam had to much on his plate to teach me how to fight, and Jared would be to involved with Kim, we weren't that close anyway.

My mind clicked. Paul. I would ask Paul. He didn't seem like the teacher type, but I bet he would be a decent enough one. Plus, he was a good fighter, and if I could beat him I guessed I could have a better chance against any vamp. Paul wouldn't mind romping around either, I was sure.

Now to find him. I racked my mind. Sam and Emily's? Was he out on patrol?

No, why would anyone be on patrol now? The fight was over.

I would have to try my luck, I concluded. I headed outside and darted into the woods.

Stripping my clothes and tying them onto a leather cable around my ankle that I traded in from my shoulder-bag, I was consumed by heat and landed on four legs.

Just my luck. Paul was phased, and alone.

_Hey, _I greeted.

He just grunted. He was laying in a deep shrubbery near the beach, watching the little kids squeal and run from the cold waves.

_I didn't know you had a kid fetish. _I sneered playfully as I ran to meet him.

_I don't, _he snarled and turned his head to watch just the ocean.

When I got to the edge of where Paul was I crouched down so no one on the beach would spot my fur. I army-crawled over to Paul and plopped down a good two yards away.

_Did you take down a couple vamps yesterday? _I asked. Just idle conversation, for now.

_You bet I did, _he bragged. _Jared and I took down at least three together, and I got two by myself. _

I sighed. _Better than I did. _Thinking of moments from the capture.

_Geez, _he scoffed. _I thought you paid more attention during that vamp instruction._

_I did, but the vampires who got to me weren't new. They had experience._

_I still think you could've done better, cause that was just sad._

I rolled my eyes. _Thanks so much, Paul._

_Just sayin'. _

_Hey, _I said, faking innocence. _Since I'm so bad at fighting...why don't you teach me? _

_Teach you? _his head turned toward me and his eyes questioned my sanity.

_Yeah, you could train me in fighting vampires._

_Why should I? _he asked.

_I'll admit you taught me. If I get really good it's all because of you. Or no one can know about it, if that's what you want. _

_I don't care if anyone knows._

That was a relief. I don't think sneaking around with Paul would be good for Seth's conscience.

Paul chuckled when he heard that. _No, I bet it wouldn't._

I lied my head on my paws. _So, what do you say? Teach me?_

He sighed dramatically. _Fine. _

My muzzle fell open, pulling back over my teeth in a wolfy grin.

_When do you wanna start? _I asked.

_Tomorrow, _he said. _I don't feel like it today._

I nodded. It wasn't exactly the perfect time line. God knows when we'll be done, and if Nathan comes back and I'm not ready...

_Thanks, Paul, _

_Whatever._

_Maybe you'll be able to get my back for the scratch on the nose. _I teased.

_I plan to, Hun. _he told me, flashing his own wolf grin.

* * *

**AN: Ha. A little Cyan/Seth smut and some Cyan/Paul bondage. XD**

**Never expected that did ya? Lol.**

**Any idea's for Cyan and Paul's fighting sessions? Cause the whole concept is a little out of the blue, even for me. ^^; **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Training Session

**AN: I know, I know. FINALLY!  
Stupid writer's block. .**

**Thank you for all of you who are still willing to read my story! I'll try and update as soon as possible!!**

**Reviews are loved!**

* * *

Paul and I figured it would be easier to train at night. Not because it was dark. or anything. We could see perfectly well in pitch black. But, we trained at night because: 1 The Pack didn't run patrolat night anymore, which helped with concentration. 2 It's more complicated at night, even if we can see.

_You can't just attack head on without a plan, Cyan! _Paul criticised.

I growled. _If I have a plan you'll see it in my head! _

_A vampire won't be able to see your plan, so if you get a good attack it won't matter. Use your instincts when you fight a vamp, the plan will come naturally._

Instincts. I fought against mine when I got captured. Maybe I should have just let go, I did even up biting Cheshire's arm clean off.

_Right, _Paul agreed. _Just use instincts. _

I nodded and took my stance.

_Now, _he warned. _Don't hold back, just fight. I'll heal from whatever damage you may cause._

The big gray wolf in front of me stood and stiffened.

_Okay._

I thought about how easy it would be, to just let my instincts to take over. I didn't think.

For an instant, I couldn't feel, couldn't see, couldn't hear anything. Then my instincts took over.

Of course, those instincts weren't intended on killing a member of the pack. But it felt as though I was stating my rank within.

I reared back and pounced. Paul jumped soon after, and knocked me aside easily. I snarled and dashed back. He growled and ran after me. I bolted through endless trees in the forest, Paul at my heels the whole time.

I was about to go back to thclearing when a lead weight barreled into my side and sent me flying. I caught a flash of silver fur, then found myself alone again with only Paul's scent for company, and a low snicker in my head. Getting to my feet, I took a few wary steps forward. Nothing happened.

I cocked my head, sniffing. Still nothing. I took three more steps and got torpedoed again, this time crashing sideways into a bush.

I waited, got my breath back, then lept to my feet and started to run. Behind me, Paul burst into the clearing and yipped on finding I had vanished.

I ran faster. Bushes crashed somewhere behind me. Rounding a corner, I dove headfirst into a patch of underbrush and dropped to the ground. A blur of silver raced by. I sprang to my feet and ran after him.

I chased Paul for about a half mile. He veered off the path at one point and tried to lose me in the thick brush. The trick gave him a twenty foot advantage, but no more.

Paul seemed to know the area pretty well. But, seeing as how the vines around the moss had just gotten much more dense I figured he'd try and be more careful. Wrong.

Now, when a wolf the size of a horse trips, he falls. Hard.

The echo through out the woods reverberated as Paul's ginormous body crashed. Effectively scaring the crap out of every sleeping bird in the area and scent a family of pissed off squirrels elsewhere. Silence.

Then a small voice, _Ow... _Came from Paul.

I paused in my tracts. Paul, upside down, tail end up, head and chest caught under the patches on vines, back against a tree.

_Oh my God._ I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter. It had to be the funniest thing I had _ever_ seen.

_Oh ha-ha. _Paul muttered. _Shut up, and come help me!_

I couldn't do anything at the moment, I was laughing to hard.

I silent shimmer broke through the after hours.

_What the hell was the loud crash?! _Leah demanded.

I played through the scene again in my head, which just sent me into a whole new fit of giggles.

Leah took a minute to finally get it, then cracked-up herself.

Paul growled. _It's not that damn funny, now help me. _

_The high and mighty Paul: taken down by a brier patch. _Leah jeered.

_Cyan, if you don't help me out I'm not going to train you anymore. _Paul threatened.

I sighed mentally. _Alright, alright. _

I trooped over toward Paul and stared at the tangled mess for a minute.

_This is gonna be hard._

_I don't care! Get me out!_

I growled a warning and bent down to snatch a loose one from his chest. It didn't help much.

_Geez, I'm about to Phase and come back with aposable thumbs so I can get you out. _

Leah snorted and started running to meet us.

_Don't take the easy path, this'll be good practice in case you get tangled. _she said.

She was probably right, but I sorta doubted I'd be stupid enough to get _this _tangled.

Paul glared at me.

Leah entered the brush just then. We worked together to snap and remove the vines with our teeth. Paul would snarl and nip if we even grazed his face with them.

_There, _Leah announced as we finished and stepped back. Paul rolled and jumped to his feet, shaking out some of the smaller pieces still in his fur.

Leah sat back on her haunches.

_So, _She stared. _why are you two out here so late anyway? _

I stiffened. _I wanted to keep this a secret from Seth,_

_Keep what a secret? If you're cheating on my brother I swear_—

I yelped and shot back in shock. _What!? No! I wouldn't cheat on anyone, let alone my _imprint!

Paul snorted. _Like I'd be her little affair.  
_

_Then what's there to hide? _

_I just_—_I just wanted to train to become stronger in case anymore vamps come back. I don't want to be weak like I was last time, where Seth had to come save me. I don't wanna be a damsel in distress._

She hesitated, and then said, _Okay, I get that. But, of all people, _Paul_?_

I chuckled. _We'll I figured my plan wouldn't work if I asked Seth, I didn't think he'd agree. And I'm not so close to Jared, and Embry's a little awkward. Jake's out of commission. Collin and Brady can't help. Quil'sbeen to busy withClaire, and Sam with...Emily._

Leah winced but brushed it off. _So, you chose Paul. Excuse me, but you never once thought to ask me?_

I paused, confused. I hadn't thought of Leah, just because I figured she wouldn't be up to it.

She snorted. _Well I may have if you asked nicely._

I wasn't sure what to say to that. _Uh, sorry. I'll think of you next time, I guess._

_Next time? Why don't Paul and I both train you. Then you'd be able to kick bloodsucker ass all you want._

_No way. _Paul refused. _I'm not working with _you.

_I don't care to work with you either Paul, so how about this. We switch. You trained with her today, I'll train with her tomorrow. So on like that until we're sure she can fight. Then we don't have to see each other and Cyan learned how to defend herself._

He pretended to think it over. _Fine, whatever. _

_Thanks, Paul. _I told him.

He ignored me. _We're done for today. I'm going home. See ya. _

_Bye. _Leah and I chorused as he ran off toward the west.

_I'm going back to bed, Paul woke me up before. _Leah told me.

I nodded. _I'll head back to Billy's. Night._

_Night._

We parted and headed off to get some needed sleep.

I Phased and got my clothes on, realizing that I needed a new set again. _Sigh..._

When I got back in the house I was welcomed with the light snores of Jake and Billy.

I rubbed my eyes. Was it just me, or did that couch just look great for sleeping in all of a sudden?

I collapsed on the old sofa, my eyes drooped and I feel into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading! I won't include the many boring training sessions in the next chapters, but I will include the endings of Eclipse and a few extra added scene's of my own. **

**I need to add more Seth/Cyan scenes right? I feel like I do... 'Cause Jared/Kim Sam/Emily Quil/Claire are all mushy and I fell like Seth/Cyan are just....blah.**

**So, added with that, more fighting will take place, and then an epilogue that I already have planned out! O.O Let's just say it has to do with Embry and Cyan. That's all I'm gonna say! Any guesses to what that's gonna be about?**

**I'm not one hundred percent sure if I'll do a sequel, which would take place during Breaking Dawn. Cause I think this took forever, and it 'started' during the last-ish part on Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn is sooo much bigger. What do you guys think?**

**Please Review~! ^^**


	15. New Moon Review

Okay, I just wanted to talk about New Moon, because I just saw it. Though I think my review would...make more since when I see it again because you can't just watch this movie once, ya know? You gotta see it alot more just to...get everything.

But I'll do my first New Moon review now. Try to, anyway.

Um, so I went to see it with my mom, cause all my friend bailed on me. Lol. And the theater was still...filled. Not like every set but, it seemed like alot of people were seeing it on a Tuesday.

Okay so the beginning. I wasn't sure what Bella said at the beginning, and the part where it shows the part with the Volturi kinda confused me. I was like "WTF? Is the movie messed up? Not re-winded or something?" but it turned out to just be the prologue.

The part where Bella saw her grandma was...just a cool visual to look at. The old woman didn't really look like her though, but that may have been the point. And the part where she tuns into the old lady and Ed kisses her head, that was a little weird. I was wondering what that old lady actor person and Rob thought of that scene. Awkward...

I love Charlie, by the way. Not like that! Just, he's a great actor, Billy Burke. He made me laugh in Twilight and New Moon. Same goes for Billy aka: Gil Birmingham and Harry aka Graham Greene (also, wouldn't it be cool for Harry to be named Graham? Lol I just love that name...very wolfish.)

If I'm gonna keep going with the cast I'll continue with the sexy werewolves ;]

Jacob Black [Taylor Lautner] One word. Amazing. I LOVED LOVED LOVED him! There are no words, to even begin to comment on him. Taylor's an amazing actor, and just the character Jacob Black is..great! I could give a whole...mantra of things about him, but I'll cut to the chase. He's sexy without his shirt! Haha.

Sam Uley [Chaske Spencer] Better then I expected! I thought he wouldn't be very good. But I like the guy and the character. He did a great job with Bella. I'm not sure I even saw him talk to...any of the guys but Paul? Hm...

Emily Young [Tinsel Korey] Um, I didn't care for the actor...she looked to old. There like supposed to be twenty and Sam and Emily kinda look like almost forty. Like Chaske is 34 and no one knows how old Tinsel is but... I mean, even Alex Meraz who plays Paul is 24 with a wife and a 22 month old.

Paul [Alex Meraz] He was sexy. I loved the actor, he reminded me of Emmett which is the main thing I looked for. He was great.

Embry Call [Kiowa Gordon] He's my favorite werewolf besides Jake. He was hot, but when he had that wig on...ew. Lol. He was a great actor though.

Jared [Bronson Pelletier] In every book, Jared doesn't talk to much. But in the movie he's all joking, which I figured Paul would be a little more sarcastic and joking. Oh well...

Im not sure what the guy's name is who played Quil, but I HATED the actor. He just sucked to me... I thought "Poor Claire!" In my head he looked more like Bronson.

The werewolf CGI - AMAZING. I so didn't expect that. I thought they'd be crap, but OMG. Like the Paul and Jacob scene, I thought it kinda made MY story...horrible. Lol. I see why people are critizing the fighting now!

Now with the vamps.

Robert Pattinson [Edward Cullen] Eh, he didn't stand out to me, I just didn't get amazed. He and Kristen have...sucky chemistry. They were all awkward and I just didn't like it...

Ashley Greene [Alice Cullen] Better then in Twilight. ALOT more active and pixie like. Lol.

Peter Facinelli [Carlisle Cullen] He was the sexy daddy. Even my mom agreed. But it looked like Bella was gonna kiss him...ew.

Elizabeth Reaser [Esme Cullen] Decent, kinda boring.

Kellan Lutz [Emmett] Funny as hell, like usual. Emmett's the big brother. :]

Nikki Reed [Rosalie Hale] She was okay, she looked better in this movie. Same for every one else really.

Jackson Rathbone [Jasper Hale] Sexy ;] He was funny to, which I loved. "Jasper no fair with the controlling the emotions." "Sorry, Happy Bi--....bye." XDD

Edi Gethegi [Laurent] Rachelle Lefevre [Victoria] They were okay, didn't have a big opinion.

Eh, enough about character's there are too many. Lol.

I loved the Jake and Bella and Mike scene at the movies. It was so funny. But I didn't like the part where Jake just kinda left...all mad....Kinda wierd.

And the part where Jake and Alice where in Bella's house was...interresting.

I just...there's too much to say about it lol.

Okay basically, go to ErickWithNoK on youtube and go to his vids and look at "New Moon Review From 18 Year Old Male" It basically is the same review I'd give. Lol. I have the same point of view as an 18 year old male... Great, lol.


	16. Discovered

**AN: Finally an Update! o.o**

**Review!**

* * *

I was heading toward the villige, to by some dinner for Jake and Billy when my thoughts drifted off to a few days ago, when Bella came to visit Jacob.

_There was I light knock at the door, Bella. Her truck was easy to reconize as it drove up the drive._

_"Come in Bella," Billy called. He sat with me in the living, watching some game that I wasn't paying attention to._

_She let herself in."Hey, Billy, Cyan. Is he awake?" Wondering about Jacob._

_"He woke up about a half-hour ago, just before the doctor left. Go on in, I think he's been waiting for you." _

_Waiting for her was an understaitment. Ever since he woke up he sat there, just waiting. Asking if it was her to every car that drove by, or every foot step he could hear. I told him to just keep his mind off of it, that he was listening too hard, and that Bella's truck would be here sooner or later and you'd know for sure it was her._

_"Thanks." she headed toward Jacob's room. I listened intently, knowing that I shouldn't, but what can I say, drama with Jacob and Bella kept getting more intresting. First a kiss, now she comes back to say she's leaving to be with her bloodsucker? Can she be anymore stupid? I also snooped, knowing that Billy would never admit to wanting to know when I gushed about it later._

_I glanced back as she cracked open the door slightly, and peaked in. Jacob was awake, but she wanted to be sure. I rolled my eyes mentaly. She stepped in and shut the door, not that it made a difference, I could hear every breathe she breathed and every word she spoke._

_"Hi, Jake," she murmered._

_He didn't answer at first. "Yeah, I sort of thought it might be like that." he sighed. _

_"Today has taken a turn for the worse. First I pick the wrong place, miss the best fight, and _Seth _gets all the glory." I growled quietly, Seth wasn't exactally extatic about that, he seemed a little more worried about me when I was captured. Jacob hadn't thought of that, I'm sure, but I wished he could have had more sympathy. _

_He did get mangled though, so I wasn't going to bring up the subject matter with him just yet. Not til he could walk, that is._

_"Then Leah has to be an idiot, trying to prove she's as tough as the rest of us, and I have to be the idiot who saves her." Seth was greatful for that, and Leah was too, deep, deep down. Even if Jacob knew what was going to happen, I don't think he'd really take back saving her life. Sam would be... horrified if anything happened to her. I couldn't even imagine. Emily wouldn't like seeing her fiance so upset over her cousin's death, no matter that she knew their past, at least I saw it that way. I couldn't get into Emily's head the same way I could with Leah or Sam. I wondered what Emily felt about the situation. I'll have to ask her one day._

_"And now this," he continued. _

_"How are you feeling?" Bella mumbled. Stupid question. He's just fine and dandy, you know. _

_"A little stoned, Doctor Fang isn't sure how much pain medication I need, so he's going with trail and error. Think he over did it." _

_I chuckled softly to myself, lyrics from Get Stoned by Hinder rushed through my head and I hummed absentmindedly._

_"But your not in pain?" she asked._

_"No. At least I can't feel my injures." he said._

_"How about you?" he sounded really concered. _

_"Me? Why?" _

_"Well, I mean, I was pretty sure he wouldn't actually hurt you, but I wasn't sure how bad it was going to be. I've been going a little crazy with worry about you ever since I woke up. I didn't know if you were going to be aloud to visit or anything. The suspense was terrible, 'bout drove Cyan and Billy crazy too. How did it go? Was he mean to you? I'm sorry if it was bad, I didn't want you to be alone. I thought I was going to be there." God, I've never heard Jake so flustered. Babbaling on and on._

_"No! No, Jake. I'm fine. Too fine. Of course he wasn't mean. I wish." she assured. _

_"What?" He gasped._

_"He wasn't even mad at me, he wasn't even mad at _you_. He's so unshelfish it makes me feel even worse. I wish he would have yelled at me or something. It's like I don't deserve, well much worse than getting yelled at. But he doesn't care, he just wants me to be happy."  
_

_Geez, Edward wasn't any fun at all. If there had been some yelling, some verbal, or physicle abuse, Jacob would have ran to the Cullen house, broken bones or not, and _then _we'd have some action._

_"He wasn't mad?"_

"No. He was...much too kind."

_"Well _damn." _He muttered._

_"What's wrong, Jake? Does it hurt?"_

_"No. I can't belive this. He didn't give you an ultimadum or anything?" he grumbled._

_"Not even close. What's wrong with you?" _

_"Was sort of counting on his reaction. Dammit it all. He's better than I thought." I agreed completly._

_I listened for a long while to their off and on conversation. About kissing and their love, blah. _

_I laughed out loud when I heard Jake playfully insulting her when she asked for it._

_"Kissing me back like that was inexcusable. If you knew you were just going to take it back, maybe you shouldn't have been so convensing about it."_

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"Sorry doesn't make anything better, Bella. What were you thinking?"_

_"I wasn't." she whispered. _

_"You should have told me to go die. That's what you want."_

_"No, Jacob!" she whimpered, sounding like a puppy. "No! Never."_

_"You're not crying," he damanded. His voice back to normal. _

_"Yeah." she laughed weakly._

_I waited for them to finish. Jake agreed to be friends, but Bella just chose to remind him that they loved each other, and they talked some more._

_"The clouds I can handle, but I can't fight with an eclipse."_

_My bottom lip jutted out sadly, and I sighed to myself. Poor, poor Jake._

_Bella spewed crap about loving him some more, then compared her situation with Sam and Emily. She never had a choice, exactally. Jake and Leah were in the same boat, like I thought. Poor, poor Jake, and poor, poor Leah._

_Jake and Bella talked for a few more minutes then Jake told her he made need company because he wasn't aloud to phase just yet. God, he just forgets that I'm around doesn't he? I'd give him hell for that, I could pitty him all I wanted but I wasn't going to be his lap dog, fetching his chew toys anymore._

_They said their goodbyes, and Bella walked out. Billy waved and she tried to say goodbye to me, but I ignored her. She walked out, got in her truck, and drove away._

* * *

I rolled my eyes, just thinking of it again. Bella was so stupid.

After I had gotten to the store and got enough food to feed Billy, Jake, myself, and anyone of the pack who happened to stop by, I reached the cash regester.

The woman behind the counter rang up the items with a bored expression, chatting idley.

"$30.90." she said. I winced, wondering how Billy managed to work with Jake's appetite, and I got a shot of guilt knowing that he fed me, too.

I handed the correct ammount and started grabbing the bangs when the woman, who seemed to be in her mid forties, stopped me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are-aren't you that girl from the news?" She asked.

I hesitated. "News?"

"There's this girl, ran away from her home. Texas I think. Just up and ran away, they said. You look alot like her. What was her name again? Cinnemon? Cyon? No, no. Cyan! Yes that's it."

My eyes widened, but I quickly reshaped my expression. "Um, no. You may know my uncle, Billy Black?"

"Oh! Yes. I know him. I didn't know he had a niece though," she commented.

"Well, family issues. He and my mom don't speak much, and I missed him and Jake so much I begged my mom to let me visit." I lied, suprising myself at how easy it was.

She nodded understandingly. "Alright. I'm sorry to bother you. Have a nice day."

"You two." I muttered and rushed out as soon as I could.

Why the hell was I on the news? I didn't think my mom would go that far.

I hastedly ran into Billy's house, put the food on the counter and switched on the T.V.

"What's the hurry?" Billy's voice boomed and I jumped.

He chuckled. "Calm down. Sorry to scare ya."

"I'm on the news apparently." I told him breathless.

"News?" He asked, sounding more serious.

"I think my mom took this harder then I thought." I muttered watching a news channel talk about the weather, then I heard my name and I froze.

"A mother from Carrollton, Texas wakes up in her home to find her fifteen year old daughter had run away. This story coming up, on your local news station."

I watched intently as the woman on the T.V. reported my runaway.

"The mother, Alison Remus, didn't have much to say on the matter. Just telling our reporters that she loved her daughter and was sure she was out there alive and well."

"Well, Diane, I'm shocked to hear that a mother wasn't worried." some man said.

"I think she is, but I also think she has hope." the woman said, smiling.

"If anyone has any information please contact this number. Here's the most recent picture of the fifteen year old, taken from her Mypace page, she goes by the name Cyan Remus."

They showed a picture of me, one that had been taken outside and was used on my Myspace default. An 800 number at the bottom showed and the show faded to commerical.

"My God," I wispered.

I heard Billy roll up and felt him put a hand on my shoulder. "It's just my opinion, but maybe you should go back."

"How can I?" I asked. "How can I possibly leave now? You and Jake and the pack and the others. How can I leave you all like that? And Seth. How can I turn away from my imprint."

He didn't answer at first then said "I'm not sure, but I think you should contact her."

I just shook my head and burried my face in my hands. I wasn't sure how long I stayed there, I heard Jake talking to Billy, then Billy talk to me. I heard him on the phone, and I heard a few other voices I didn't reconize right away. I was out of it, not really in Billy's house, on his couch. I was off in my mind, lost in thoughts. I wondered why my mom didn't seem upset and I asked myself why she didn't go everywhere looking for me.

"Cyan," a voice called. I didn't look up, but I felt the couch sink under the person's weight as he sat.

The person put an arm around my waist and pulled my to them. His smell filled my being and I knew it was Seth. Billy had called Seth.

"Cyan, Billy told me what happened. Are you alright?" He asked.

I muttered something along the lines of "mom".

"Your mom misses you, I'm positive." he assured.

"I don't want to leave," I strained to talk.

"I don't want you to leave either."

I moved myself closer to Seth's warm and sat with him for a long time. He ran fingers through my hair and talked quietly with me. I got up at some point and made dinner for Billy, Jake, and Seth. Seth being by my side the whole time. I think he thought I'd collapse. I felt like I was, my day seemed washed out and worry consumed me, worry that could easily match the same worry I felt when the pack fought the new borns and when I was captured.

Seth stayed that night, still assuring me that my mom loved me and was worried. We agreed that I would call one day, I was too afraid of the answer I'd get though, so it may be a while before I got the courage for that. He agreed gently and stayed with me until I fell asleep with my head on his lap.

* * *

**AN: Just to clear up somethings:**

**Cyan's mom DOES care, she just doesn't like the media**

**Cyan's mom will be introduced in the epiloge along with a surpise in the story having to do with Embry!**

**REVIEWS HELP ME UPATE!**


	17. Choice

**AN: This is set during the epilogue of Eclipse, where Jacob decided he can't take this crap anymore.**

**And a little Seth/Cyan moment.**

**Please check out my second story, You Turned My World Upside Down. Paul/OC**

**Review!**

_

* * *

Jacob still alone, huh?_

_Yeah, _Sam agreed. _He wants to be by himself._

I huffed. _Stupid Bella. This is all her fault..._

_I don't think she did anything too wrong. _Seth said.

I snorted. _If she hadn't have come here she never would have met the Cullens or Jake and the Cullens would have moved away and we'd all never be werewolves._

_I like being a wolf... _Quil mumbled. He was off running the edges to the west.

_I guess I do too. _

I was sprawled out in the woods behind Billy's house. Keeping a watch for Billy in case Jake came back. I didn't mind much, at least I could spend some time with Seth...

_I bet Leah went off to go annoy Jacob. _I told them.

Sam tensed. _She shouldn't have. _

I shrugged mentally, and rolled on my back. I looked up at the sky that was a dark blue color. The clouds covered most of it though, like usual.

_I don't think anything'll happen. I bet Jake_—

Quil was interrupted by the silent trimmer in the air, as someone phased.

Leah. And boy was she pissed.

She recalled her conversation with Jacob, not two minutes ago.

_If you're upset about gender confusion, Leah. _Jake had said, slowly. _How do you think the rest of us like looking at Sam through your eyes? It's bad enough Emily has to deal with your fixation. she doesn't need us guys panting after him, too. _

Sam snarled, which in turn, caused Leah to snarl for him seeing that. She immediantly tried to think of something else and run off.

No one said anything for a long time. Quil made an excuse to leave, something about baby sitting Claire. Sam didn't argue.

Seth ran off to Leah, seeing if she was okay. I would have gone, but I didn't want my head to get ripped off.

I sighed, or huffed I suppose. Bella Swan was really getting on my nerves lately.

_I just saw Jake. _Seth told me. _Looks like he was headin' home._

I nodded, bid my goodbyes, and phased back. I walked into the house, that was un-usually quiet without Jake or any of the others around. I was finally used to the noise and chaos.

"Jake's coming." I told Billy, who was sitting by the kitchen table. He didn't reply, and I hoisted myself on the couch. Laying back and waiting.

The second Jacob was through the door, Billy started rambling on and on about his day. Too casual. It was so much so I wondered what he was hiding from his son. Jake ignored him and shuffled around for something to eat. My stomach rumbled, but I could wait.

Jake had thrown the crutches and sling across the recliner. Props for Charlie and the other humans around Forks and La Push. Charlie had apparently seen Jake the day of the attack, and obviously, a werewolf with super human healing abilities wasn't something in the norm. So he had to walk around with those useless items until it was believable that he didn't need them anymore.

"and Sue stopped by today." Billy continued. "Amazing woman. She's tougher than grizzlies, that one. I don't know how she deals with that daughter of hers though. Now Sue would have made one hell of a wolf, Leah's more of a wolverine." He chuckled at his own joke.

I tried to stifle my own giggles, it wasn't nice to know that I was laughing at someone who was in serious emotional distress right now.

"Seth's a lot easier. 'Course you were a lot easier than your sisters, too. Until... Well you have more to deal with than they did."

Jacob sighed, long and hard.

Then Billy said, "We got a letter today." _This_ was what Billy was avoiding, it was in his voice.

"A letter?" Jake asked.

"Uh...wedding invitation."

I gasped. Knowing immediately it was Bella's wedding. They had the nerve to ask _Jacob _to go to their _wedding?_ Stupid much?

"There's a note inside that's addressed to you. I didn't read it."

I stood, and walked over to the doorway to the kitchen. I watched as Billy pulled out a thick, ivory envelope from between his leg and the chair. He lied it on the table between he and Jake.

"You probably don't need to read it. Doesn't really matter what it says." Billy muttered.

Jake yanked it off of the table, skimming the front, then opening the card. A folded piece of paper was inside, with what I thought was Jacob's name on the front.

He flipped it up, but I couldn't read what it said from here. I watched as he read the small note, gripping the table so hard I thought it would crack any minute.

Billy noticed, too. "Uh, Jake, we only have the one table."

Jacob saw what he meant and loosed his fingers, then gripped his hands to try and stop the shaking.

"Yeah, doesn't matter anyway." Billy grumbled.

Jake stood, shrugging out of his t-shirt as he did. He forgot all about food I supposed.

"Not to late now." Billy warned and Jake punched his way out of the front door.

I walked over slowly. Picking up the abandoned card. The note for Jacob read:

_Jacob,_

_I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She as afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in anyway. But, I know that, if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice. I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. Thank you. For her. For everything. _

_Edward._

I wasn't sure of most of the note, but I got the main point. I handed it off to Billy and headed outside. I was tired, my eyes felt like heavy loads that needed to fall. I pushed myself to walk toward the woods, picking up Jacob's clothes along the way.

Heading back to put his clothes away, I didn't seem to be thinking straight. I had walked over to the phone, and was already calling Sue's number before I realized that it was really late, and I almost hung up when I heard a voice answer. It was Seth.

"Hey," I mumbled. "sorry. Did I wake anyone up?"

"Nah," he answered. He didn't sound tired at all, like usual.

I was leaning against the wall, twirling the phone cord between my fingers. "Is Leah okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, upset, but that's normal for her. She'll be better tomorrow."

I filled him in on the note that Edward had left Jake, including his out burst.

"Wow," he mumbled. "poor Jacob."

"Yeah."

"You sound tired."

"I am.

I heard a light chuckle on the other end. "You should sleep."

"How are you not tired?" I could almost see his shrug through the phone.

"Just not, I guess. Want me to come over?"

"Your mom won't mind?"

"Nah. She's asleep."

"If you want..."

"See ya in a few."

We hung up. That was another great thing about Seth. He'll come over in the middle of the night, just because I can't sleep. How lucky am I?

I was actually trying not to sleep now, wanting to wait until Seth got here, because wouldn't it be really rude to fall asleep before he got the door? Not like Seth'd complain about it later, he so wasn't like that.

I succeed though, by waiting outside on the porch until I see Seth, in wolf form, show up from the woods.

I walked over to meet him, then realized why he wasn't phased back. The leather cable on the back of his leg, held no shorts.

"So, ran out or just forgot?" I asked.

He huffed, so I figured that meant number one.

"How can you run out? Your mom wouldn't normally let that happen."

He shrugged, which obviously meant he hadn't thought to tell her.

"Want a pair of Jake's?" I wasn't sure Jacob had a pair left, but I'd spring for a pair of Billy's sweats if there wasn't.

Seth shook his head and plopped down on the ground.

"Do you want me to phase, too?"

Again, he shook his head and poked my knee with his nose. What the hell? I bent to crouch on my knees, facing him. I watched him roll his eyes, then stand again and walk behind me.

"I'm sorry I don't understand, you _are _a wolf right now. Bit of a barrier." I didn't turn to look at him while I talked.

I heard him lie down again, but it was closer. Right against my back, where I felt his fur brush my extra large t-shirt I stole from Jacob.

I made the move to turn to him, and when I did his face was a lot closer than I expected. He let his head fall to the ground, laying on his paws.

Leaning back until I was laying against his side, I watched Seth close his eyes in content. So this is what he wanted. It would have been much quicker had I phased too, but I didn't address this.

I made myself comfortable, seeing as how I asumed I was supposed to. Man was his fur soft. I couldn't resist cuddling closer, and soon enough I was asleep.

**Seth's POV**

No one else was phased, except Jake, but he wasn't talking. I tried to speak to him, be he ignored me and kept running. I didn't recognize where he was, so he must have been very far away.

I chose to try and sleep to stay out of his hair, and it was much easier than I expected. Especially with Cyan right there.

* * *

**AN: Love it? Hate it?  
**

**Review~!**


End file.
